Be Careful with My Heart
by sn0wy.mk21
Summary: Jake and Hayley used to be childhood best friends and haven't talked in years. What happens when Jake got himself into trouble involving his crew (the Puma's) that he had to sacrifice his happiness to protect Hayley from his arch rivals (Serpents) especially the gang leader...Carlos Rivera...what happens when he decided to twist things into a new deal? Summary is inside.
1. Prologue

**Be Careful with My Heart**

 **Summary: A regular ladies man (Jake Collins) and his crew known as the Pumas—Zander Robbins, Kirby Cadworth-Bankcroft Iii, Kevin Reed & Nelson Baxter with the exception of Felix Garcia got into some trouble by owing their arch-rivals $650,000 six-hundred and fifty thousand dollars—by betting in the horse competition on Wildfire being the first place championship within two generations only to lose 1rst place to 12th place—it took Jake, Zander & the Pumas to gain enough courage to tell Carlos the main leader of the Serpents and his crew that they lost the money because of it—it took at least 2 months to reconsider bailing out but, decided to twist things into the deal. Carlos being Jake's old friend—before he double crossed him and their old crew (Howlers Crew—Riven Daniels old crew leader who got himself killed/murdered by his own men who happens to be his cousin) isn't exactly pleasant for Jake Collins that year—where he decided to make a difficult decision to cut out one of the most important people out of his life for good to protect her Hayley Steele.**

 **What happens Carlos and the Serpents decided to come into their territory unannounced to get the money early then they both agreed by changing the deal into something that would change everything for Jake Collins & his best friend Zander Robbins that involves the two most important people in their lives before they decided to sacrifice their friendship on the line because of it—something that would involve Hayley Steele and Kacey Simon back into their lives… only to learn that Carlos Rivera's and Dean Thomas … were ex-boyfriends to the girls and being the gang to jump Felix Garcia (their best friend) for nearly killing him if it wasn't for Hayley and Kacey help by calling 911 to the emergency room!—what happens when Jake Collins learns that Carlos Rivera real intensions to get revenge against Jake but, with Hayley Steele the one person that walk away from his life… again? Will Jake Collins be willing to let Hayley Steele the one girl who he loved and still loved being his first love walk out of his life again … or will he sacrifice everything and cut her out of his life for good… let me know what you guys think?**

 ** Prologue**

Jake Collins and Hayley Steele been best friends since pre-school so they pretty knew each other out since their early childhood and would do everything together, along the way they met Zander Robbins, Kacey Simon, Stevie Baskara-Robbins, who's Zander's twin sister then Felix Garcia, Nelson Baxter and Kevin Reed in 1rst grade—Molly Garfunkel and Grace King met Kacey Simon in middle school but, once they reached high school that's when they met Kirby Cadworth-Bankcroft Iii came along into their lives. Jake and Hayley friendship was over that cost 14 years of their friendship down the drain causing the two childhood best friends to not be best friends anymore… until they reach to their senior year—their final year where they'll be heading to college within a year after they graduate, going on their separate ways heading to college and move on with their lives.

The first week of high school as freshman were just the same normal as it could be between the group of friends but, what they didn't realize was that it would bring them not to be friends but, sworn enemies—neither of them were aware that it would drift their friendship apart until Jake Collins started to hang out with a different crowd—he met Riven through his cousin Anthony who introduce them and introduce him with different views that would bring Jake to skip school, cancel on his plans with his friends where he started to lie about small things; at first Hayley didn't think about it but, it went into a point where he started to lie about other things—Hayley Steele noticed how Jake started to act different towards his friends especially with Hayley the one person who he calls her 'Bambi' his favorite girl; his special girl at least without Hayley's knowledge of course; the only ones who knew was just Zander, Kirby, Felix, Kevin and Nelson after they promised not to say anything in front of the girls that is. You would think that they been in love for years but, it wasn't like that with them….at least that's what they all thought they looked cute together.

Zander and Kirby made a silent agreement that they'll have a silent intervention towards Jake without Hayley and the girl's knowledge of this that Jake Collins joined a crew _(the good kind—known as the Puma's)_ who protect their city from harm and in dangerous situations; Apparently Riven who was the leader of the Puma's—got into some trouble with one of their sworn enemies—the Jets and needed some help so… Zander, Kirby, Nelson and Kevin eventually joined in which took some time for Riven to consider but, eventually he gave in with the extra help that they became a family over the years—to join in Jake showed his friends the ropes, did the same routine except this time it's the guys that drifted apart from Hayley and their friends you can feel the tension between them.

Felix, however wasn't aware that his friends—Jake Collins, Zander Robbins, Kirby Cadworth-Bankcroft Iii, Kevin Reed & Nelson Baxter were in a gang so you can tell Felix is defiantly in the girl's side on this; that's when Hayley, Kacey, Stevie and Cadence finally had enough and demanded to know what was going on with them and wanted to know why they're acting like they didn't know each other or treated them like they were yesterday's trash.

At first, Jake and the guys were silent, not say anything until Hayley and the girls dragged them into an abandoned classroom so they can be alone to talk—not wanting anyone to snoop into their business especially gossipers surrounding them; Nelson and Kevin being the first ones to crack thanks to Stevie's threaten them unfortunately when they were about to break that was until they saw Jake glower icy cold scariest glare that left them to mumble an apology and immediately shut up not wanting to make things worse for them.

Jake Collins however, spoke up telling Hayley knowing how hard it would be for him…he just didn't have a choice—it was either get the ones he loved and cared get killed or worst not wanting his enemies to find out; he would rather die than have Hayley get killed because of him—it was the only way to protect her without Hayley finding out about the whole thing— the guys knew how protective Jake was with Hayley so he did the opposite by lying to her on how he really felt. Neither of them wanted Hayley or the girls to get hurt…it completely changed everything between them especially Jake as he was struggling with himself not knowing what to do… Riven told him he had to sacrifice his friendship with Hayley to protect her knowing his enemies will find out his weakness which was Hayley—Jake would rather die to have her get killed so … it made him snap at her out of nowhere making her jump from his outburst—although he wasn't sure what brought him to do that but, it didn't sit well with Hayley because she slapped him hard on the face with an icy cold glare shaking violently causing Kacey, Stevie and Cadence to gasp in shock knowing that Hayley wasn't exactly the violent type that she started pounding her knuckles against his chest crying her eyes out and telling him that she didn't believe him, she wanted her Jakey back her best friend.

Whatever happen to her best friend that she grew up with the one who protected her who would make her smile, laugh, the one who gave her this beautiful one of the kind necklace that he bought for her 13th birthday while he got a key chain that connected to her necklace the engrave says ' **My favorite girl Hayley Happy Birthday Bambi! Love, Jake'** it had two hearts in the middle—on Hayley's heart it had small stars on it that reminded him how she's his treasure—whatever happen to him she yelled, screamed, crying her eyes out that it took all of Jake's power to comfort his best friend but, stood his ground—it was really hard on Jake not to hold her into a hug but, he just stood there silently with this unreadable expression on his face.

Hayley realized Jake didn't defend her like he always did… she was in disbelief stepping back looking at him since she can read him easily but, today—she couldn't… it was like Jake was a whole different person when he's with his supposed friends who were talking about her behind her back… she made a silent decision, the final straw was she was done with this crap… ripped her favorite necklace that Jake bought in her 13th birthday and threw the necklace at Jake, he winced in the inside when he felt a slight cut on his cheek with a cold tone "Fine… if that's how you really feel Jake… … if you wanted me out of your life then all you have to do is say so… is that what you really want… after 14 years … of being best friends… you want me to walk out of here … out of your life forever…after 14 years of friendship out of the window for them…." she whispered.

 **[no answer] …**

Jake grew silent answering her question.

"Wow…" Hayley held her breathing "Well you know what… I HATE YOU?!" she cried out "I hope you rot in hell **_JACOB JAMES NICHOLAS RYAN COLLINS?!"_** she exclaimed walking away out of his life forever with a loud slam causing him to wince on the inside as he was silently crying after her that it wasn't what he wanted but, he didn't have a choice you can just feel the huge tension between them.

However, that wasn't the end of the argument between the friends—Kacey Simon, Hayley's best friend her eyes turned icy cold stomping over to Jake and punched him so hard that he took the hit and force himself not to fall over.

"I can't believe you would say that to her…" Kacey cried out in protest "You would really throw 14 years of friendship out of the window just like that—like, like she was yesterday's garbage …is that how you all feel about each of us huh is that it?!" she exclaimed; Jake however, continued to stay quiet struggling with himself that neither of them noticed that Zander, Kirby, Kevin and Nelson felt the same way silently agreeing with him and if Felix was there with them he would've agreed too.

 **[no answer]**

"Well are you going to say anything?!" Kacey cried out trying to get Jake to move but, he refuse to move his spot **"JAKE?! WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE GO AFTER HER DAMN IT?! JAKE! JAKE!? MOVE DAMN IT AND GO AFTER HER?!"** she exclaimed; as usual Jake wouldn't move—not knowing that Hayley was there listening in the background covering her mouth from her sobs hearing the aftermath but, it was too painful that she can feel her heart breaking in a million pieces that she just ran off without looking back—however for Jake he had to hold himself back from not running after his best friend the only girl that he ever loved—his first love to apologize and begged her forgiveness … but, he couldn't… if any of his enemies especially Carlos were to find out about Hayley…they can use her to get to him—and that's the last thing he needs…he couldn't really imagine what they could do and wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything were to happen to her because of him… this was the only option to cut her out of his life… to protect her… telling Hayley the opposite on how he felt… even though it wasn't true but, under these circumstances he'd be willing to sacrifice his happiness just to protect her from his enemies even if it's breaking his whole heart in the process.

 **[no answer] …**

"JAKE…do you not realize what you're doing…." Kacey closed her eyes as her tears run down her cheeks "If you don't go after her… our friendship is over…do you know not care about her or something? Your best friend from the past 14 years …who's always been there for you, getting you out of trouble no matter what and you would just … throw it out like it was nothing?!" she exclaimed.

 **[no answer] …**

 **"DAMN IT JAKE WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING ME?!"** Kacey cried out staring at Jake in disbelief; this the same guy that stole her best friend Hayley's heart she didn't know who this guy was—and she wasn't going to put up with it anymore "If you don't go after her… I swear to god Jake… we're done as friends do you not hear me?!... "she hoarse with tears in her eyes "If your going to just stand there and not go after her I will… because unlike you… I actually care about my best friend…"

"Then go after her then since we don't care about her…or you…or anyone in this room…" Zander coldly spats. Stevie gasps, Cadence paled while Kacey well—it was hard to tell because her face expression was unreadable that without thinking she kicked and flipped him backwards with her triple double kick, exchanging a few words that he or the guys including the girls rather not repeat—Zander was already on the floor receiving the hit knowing he deserves it holding the pain he was feeling to himself.

"Is that how you really feel…" Kacey coldly spats.

Zander looked away staring at the window for a short moment then turned to Kacey with an icy cold expression on his face "Yes…." Despite how he said it… deep down inside he was screaming, practically begging it wasn't how he felt—but, as Jake said neither of them had a choice.

Kacey stepped back with tears in her eyes not believing what she's hearing "What …don't you care about us…. we've been best friends since preschool… how can you even say that… what about me… don't you care about me…" her voice was hoarse from crying.

"No, we were never best friends and I don't care about Hayley… Cadence… or my sister Stevie and my family…" Zander felt his throat dry while his heart is breaking while screaming in protest inside his heart when he said this next "Especially with you… I never cared about you… why would I care about someone who's been nothing but, a spoil brat when nothing goes your way you're even bad then Molly and Roxanne and that says a lot seeing you're just like them," he coldly spats.

Kacey stared at Zander her former best friend, her first love "No," she shakes her head at this not believing this—total denial now "No, I don't believe you…" she whispered.

"Well believe it because I don't care about you… I never did… not even when we first met in preschool… that would make you believe we were ever best friends…" Zander coldly spats. He felt his throat dry watching the love of his life standing there shaking and the sight in front of him crying that it broke his heart—that was the last thing he wanted but, he had to sacrifice his happiness to protect her.

"What about the necklace that you gave me…" Kacey whispered, "Does this necklace not mean anything to you," she hoarse.

"You mean that necklace that I gave you… not really … it really doesn't…" Zander lied making his voice steady with a cold icy tone despite it was breaking his heart rapidly all over again.

Kacey stood there shaking in anger, her eyes running down her cheeks looking away silently "Not even when we had our first kiss…" she whispered.

"What kiss…" Zander had to pretend he didn't remember by putting an acting front "Oh … you mean the kiss that we did in your birthday," he scoffed "That kiss didn't mean shit to me since you're not the first girl that ever said that to me," he explained pretending not to care and yelling in his heart _'that's a complete lie because it does mean something to me'_ causing his sister Stevie and Cadence gasping in shock as their eyes widen in horror.

Kacey blinked her tears nodding to herself "Wow…" shaking her head in disbelief and without thinking she punched him on the face causing the two former best friends in silence while everyone couldn't help but, wince "SCREW YOU Zander Maxwell Sirius Orion Robbins … you really had me fooled congratulations jackass" she spats in anger feeling such an idiot "And your right… that kiss doesn't mean anything to me either?! And you know what else … you can keep your cruddy necklace," by ripping the necklace off her neck with no problem "And this ring—" throwing the ring at Zander harshly on the forehead" This bracelet, ankle bracelet with the stars and moon on it…this watch of my favorite Disney princess …from the Little Mermaid Princess Ariel and these crummy earrings that you bought me on my birthday because I don't want it anymore?!" she exclaimed ripping every set of jewelry that she never took off and threw it at Zander that she received as a gift from him as her birthday present 2 months ago—it was a set between them as she never took it off until now… **'Happy birthday Princess,** **Always Zander'** it took him forever to save that money to buy that special set just for her causing them to have their first kiss—it was special to them both despite what he said but, now it's useless—as her footsteps became to drift apart that day—walking out of his life forever. He felt so useless…it took all his will power not to go after her but, he couldn't…...it was probably the hardest thing that he had to do to sacrifice his friendship with Kacey… the only girl that he ever loved… his first love that happens to be his best friend who got away… all because he wanted to protect her from his enemies…. from a dangerous gang.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Stevie hissed at him staring at her brother in disbelief "I can't believe you would say that to her… especially at Kacey… I thought you loved her… or even care about her… you two are the last people I even expected to say that kind of shit to them… since when are you a cold jerk all a sudden," she whispered with a disappointment in her eyes.

Zander scoffed ignoring his protest inside his heart "Well your wrong I can never love her since I don't love anyone…considering she's a spoil brat" he lied but, his sister can see right through him even his hard interior he has on right now.

Stevie scoffed not believing him for second "You not loving her… that's a load of bullshit and we both know it… and calling her a brat really…?" she stared at him in disbelief "This is the same guy who knew Kacey inside out, the one guy who would be the only person who knew how to make her feel better, smile, laugh, the same guy that won Kacey that panda bear that she has in her bedroom from the festival a few years ago on her 8th birthday that nearly cost you $400 dollars because she was upset because the guy she had a crush on bailed on her birthday no less… and bought that necklace set with the bracelet, earrings, ankle bracelet and bracelet all engraved special for her on her 13th birthday," she drifted off with a whisper tone that Zander closed his eyes sadly looking away knowing his sister's right considering she was there when he bought that necklace set "I don't know what's going on with you to make you act like a total cold hearted douche bag but, I won't let you talk to either of my best friends like that especially you Zander… and don't get me even started with you Jake—just wait till mom or our brothers considering they're Jayden's best friends finds out about this and we'll see how you would kindly explain to mom about how you made her god-daughter cry her eyes out because of you… where you're going to get a good yelling from Aunty Eva and I hope you know what you two are throwing out 14 years of friendship on the line here..oh and Zander…you may be acting like a cold hearted jerk right now but, I can see right through you that you don't really mean that …since we both know what you said to Kacey it's a huge lie" she turned her brother Zander to look at her with a harden look on her face "But, looking at you now… not only you just lost two of your best friends but, you also lost me not just as a sister or twin but, as your best friend too because whoever you two are—you're not my big brother who I grew up with who would care about his love ones even the smallest things, the one who protect me from the monsters away from the closet… or under my bed…who helped me sleep away the nightmares that I had about daddy… and that includes you Jake when you're both ready to come back to your old self again the ones who we both cared about as our brothers come find us … if not then don't even bother because our friendship is officially over… the minute you said that to Hayley and Kacey?!"she exclaimed throwing her necklace away—the one that Zander brought her in her birthday by walking away until Cadence called after her.

"Wait up Stevie I'm not going to hang out with these douche bags either," Cadence literately ripped the necklace that Kirby gave her on her birthday that it had to hold back himself from running aft her "Well what about you guys? Kirby, Nelly? Kev? You're just going to stand there and let those guys talk about our best friends like that…" she stated where Kirby, Nelson and Kevin who can't bear to look at either of them staying silent "Fine…I see how it is… throwing 14 years of friendship down the drain … for what… a couple of guys who make you look cool… well… I guess there's no point for Stevie and I to stay any longer… and if that's what you guys really want… then congratulations Jake… you got your wish… wish granted…you better hope Hayley's or Kacey's brothers doesn't find out about this because we both know they'll kill anyone who would upset them…including Chino but, that's a different story" she hoarse wiping her tears with a sniff "I can't even look either of you… you're not who I thought you were .. and I don't ever want to see either of you again especially you Kirby because I really thought you were different but, you're just like them… you're not that same guy that I thought you were when we met as kids… I HATE YOU!?" she exclaimed blinking her tears as she also threw the necklace set that Kirby bought her as Cadence and Stevie both slammed the door behind them with a huge bang causing the guys to flinch that the walls from inside their hide out was cracked, the pictures were destroyed in the middle cracked into two's or in groups. Everything was pretty much wreaked thanks to Cadence who had the biggest strength in her group of friends. Once the girls were gone—Kirby being the Beta 3rd in line after Jake and Zander—he looked at his two best friends Jake and Zander who were both shaking in anger that he cautiously put his hand on Jake's shoulder while Nelson and Kevin did the same with Zander.

"Jake…" Kirby whispered

Jake didn't answer at first until he gave a broken expression that everyone in the room knew how Jake really felt about Hayley—and the way he said it wasn't it "Kirby I'm not really in the mood for _'I told you so'_ expression since we both know why I had to do what I had to do…even cutting her out of my life for good…" he explained cracked staring at the necklace set he got Hayley on her 13th birthday last September three months ago—it was November when they stopped being friends.

"I wasn't going too…" Kirby lied at this "But, is this really necessary… to cut all the girls out of our lives…" he whispered.

"We don't have a choice Kirby…our weakness…. besides our family and friends… if anyone were to find out especially the enemies that we came across—they would've done anything in their power to kidnapped and torture them to get to us…and that's the last thing we need right now… which is why… I—I mean we had to sacrifice our happiness to protect them …Kirby…" Jake whispered.

"I know…" Kirby grew quiet "But, did you have to be harsh with Hales…you know she could take of herself," he whispered.

Jake laughed sarcastically blinking his tears "You don't think I don't know that… of course I know she can take care of herself… which is why I'm doing this to protect her… I can never forgive myself if anything were to happen to her like it did with Riven… I'm going to catch that son of a bitch when I get a chance and he's going to wish he never messed with anyone that I care about … you can bet on that…" he coldly spats as he punched the wall ignoring the bleeding on his knuckles, feeling the pain that he felt was exactly how Hayley felt when he cut her off out of his life… he had to sacrifice his own happiness to protect her… he bang his head silently hoping one day … one day… if they ever cross paths … she'll forgive him… for what he did…

"And who …" Kevin drifted off noticing Nelson to shake his head as it wasn't the time to ask unknown questions "Never mind…" he muttered under his breath. Kirby sat down on the couch in defeat holding the necklace that he gave Cadence—seeing the earrings, bracelet and ring he bought her in a set… in his hands … it was all blue… the jewelry stone was blue…Jake however kept punching the wall repeatedly causing him to bleed out more—it left Kevin and Nelson startled from the punch that cracked the wall half way while Zander he was shaking in anger.

"Zander…" Kevin whispered.

"Seriously Kevin not now…" Zander cracked as he grabbed the necklace jewelry set that Kacey threw at him—he got the ring, the earrings, the ankle bracelet, the bracelet, the watch and the necklace with a crest of the moon with stars on the side—he kept banging himself on the wall in silent while hissing in pain seeing the blood coming out from his knuckles "Son of a bitch!?" he exclaimed causing everyone quiet.

"Zayne…" Nelson whispered, "It's going to be okay…"

"How can you possibly know that to be true… you heard what they said… we're officially out of their lives… Hayley… Cadence… my sister Stevie… and …Kacey…" Zander shook his head in disbelief "Do you have an idea… how hard that was for me to say that—" his voice was cracked from crying turning to Nelson "Especially to her… I can't even begin to describe how painful that was for me to say that to her… when we all know how I feel about her…" as he threw another punch against the wall crying in agony as he felt his legs being weak that Nelson and Kevin grabbed him before they all fell the ground "I love her Kev… I love her so much…" he whispered.

Kevin closed his eyes sadly knowing his best friend "I know man… I know…but, if it helps… she does love you too… "he whispered.

Zander looked at Kevin for a long moment then turned back at the wall "I know…I know she does….but, if any of our enemies were to find out about them especially Kacey… they would kill her to get to me… so… if it's any continuation… no one will ever find out that Kacey and I love or had feelings for each other except us… okay…the last thing I need is anyone to find out about that since we both know she's my weakness knowing I'll kill everyone in my path if anyone were to harm one hair on her head I'll kill them … and we can't have that… especially her…" he explained as his voice was cracked, ignoring his tears coming down his cheeks and kicked the furniture in anger that brought the guys in silence—Nelson and Kevin walked backwards heading to their bedrooms while Kirby, Zander and Jake just stood there banging their heads against the wall closing their eyes sadly knowing the huge sacrifice that they just did to protect the ones they both loved including Hayley and Kacey that changed everything.

After their huge argument between the two best friends Jake Collins and Hayley Steele to not be best friends anymore… neither of the boys went back to make up with Hayley or the girls that day… at first Hayley and Kacey debated on either or not they'll forgive them… but, they eventually moved on… the girls haven't been the same since it happen—it caused huge chaos between the two families who were good friends over the years—eventually they moved on and continued their lives without seeing and hanging out with each other; instead of a huge group like they always had it became small groups.

Once Felix got back from his vacation he learned what happen between Jake and Hayley, Zander and Kacey—let's just say he wasn't a happy camper with the results despite how Stevie begged Felix not to get into it but, it was too late he was too angry and pissed that he barged in their hang out causing Jake & the guys to startle mostly Kevin and Nelson—his face was red scanning around marching well more like stomping to them.

 **"WHERE IS HE?!"** Felix exclaimed after swearing like a sailor in Spanish causing them to jump from his outburst—they both looked at each other mumbling and pointing upstairs telling Felix he's in his room. Felix face expression harden stomping over to Jake's room by kicking his bedroom door and slammed the door behind him—everyone in the room—Nelson and Kevin looked at each other wary until Zander and Kirby came back hearing yelling and arguments upstairs coming from Jake's room causing the guys jumpy.

"What's up…?" Zander asked setting the food and drinks on the table.

"Umm…." Kevin drifted his eyes upstairs which Zander and Kirby noticed hearing something—well more like someone upstairs.

"What?" Kirby asked hearing yelling "Who's upstairs?"

"Well… we have some good friends and bad news?" Nelson spoke up.

"What's the good news…?" Zander asked raising his eyebrow at this.

"Felix is back from his vacation… and just got here at the hide out," Nelson and Kevin nervously looked upstairs then back to his friends.

"Really? That's great I been wanting to ask him about—" Kirby beamed then stopped as his face fell noticing the guys nervously look "Where is he? I don't see…" he drifted off "Where…why do I have a feeling this isn't the good news…" he mumbled under his breath

Kevin chuckled nervously "See…that's the thing Felix… knows what happen between us and the girls…because he came in here angry and pissed swearing like a sailor in Spanish without even greeting us asking where Jake was…" he drifted off causing Zander and Kirby's faces to drain and grew paler "I have a feeling Hayley and Kacey told Felix what happen—more or less Stevie telling him what happen…Hayley and Kacey are a bit occupied at the moment—and I wasn't sure what Stevie told Felix and—" he was cut off by hearing Felix yelling at the top of his lungs at Jake who exchange the same bit that left them startled—hearing Felix screaming non-stop in Spanish no less causing everyone in silent until they heard a crash coming from Jake's room that they rushed over to his room pausing before Zander gulped nervously opening the door—in their surprise Felix kept throwing things back and forth towards Jake who blocked it with a pillow as a shield—as they kept bickering over something "Well as you can see… Felix went to Jake's room and haven't left since then…" he whispered in a scared tone.

"Yeah… I can see that…" Zander flatly replied. Before either of the guys can ask Felix already left huffing and puffing hitting Zander and Kirby harshly on the head swearing like a sailor in Spanish, Russian, Japanese, French and German that Kirby had to wince at that—before they can answer or defend themselves Felix left not wanting anything to do with either of them. It took a whole year for Felix to reconsider being their friend again—after the fiasco that happen in a few months that year to forgive them and earn his trust back…as for the girls no such luck after exchanging some harsh and cruel words to one another it didn't really help much.

Zander missed talking to his sister… his twin… his best friend… he practically begged, pleaded for his sister to hear him out—even though it took nearly three years for her to be in the same room as him. At first Stevie refused to give her brother the satisfaction she finally forgave her older brother Zander thanks to Kacey persuasion who told Stevie in the end of the day—she'll forgive her older brother for what he did despite her protest but, after reconsidering what Kacey said she knew her best friend was right… it took a long time for Zander to earn Stevie's trust back while keeping an eye on Hayley, Kacey, Stevie and Cadence from afar deep down it was probably the hardest thing that they had to sacrifice—to cut the girls out of their lives by walking out of their lives forever.

The last time that Jake and Zander both talked to the girls was when they both got drunk on both Hayley and Kacey's 16th birthday—let's just say it brought a lot of tension between the former best friends—Zander got really buzzed, got jealous whenever Max who somehow looks like Zander except he has a goatee and his hair was punk hairstyle—being her partner in the dance floor—they had fun until the party ended; unfortunately Kacey didn't know that Zander stayed behind and followed her to the hide out—not exactly the best birthday Kacey had in mind; as for Jake he watched Hayley from the bar greeting her family, friends, some of the cheerleaders from the team—without any knowledge that Jake followed her every move—they ended up losing their virginity together.

 **[flashback from 2 years ago] …**

 _Two girls were in the bathroom being 16 years old—had 10 kits of pregnancy tests that they had to ask two of their older cousins to buy some without any judging—Kacey called her older cousin Jade who was 21 years old while Hayley called Chloe who's the same age as Jade except their from different schools from one side to another—Bella Vista Villa was in the middle so it wasn't so bad…that was until Hayley and Kacey had a hush conversation._

 _"I need you," Hayley whispered in low tones "Meet me at the ladies room pronto,"_

 _"What?" Kacey said, being a bit distracted helping a customer._

 _"Hurry," Hayley hissed at her best friend and rushed to the bathroom; Kacey however sighed looking at her working station noticing there's no one there so she told her co-worker she's taking her lunch break early which her co-worker waving her off telling her to take her time since there wasn't much people at the time._

 _"Tigger what's going—" Kacey yelped before she can finish her sentence as she was now in the biggest bathrooms stall with Hayley as her eyes drifted off where she saw a paper towel dispenser and pulled out a small white-shaped object with a little circle on the end—five of them to be exact "No…" she gasps as her face drained and a bit pale at the news._

 _"Kacey … I might be pregnant," Hayley whimpered causing her best friend Kacey to give her a comfort hug mumbling the same thing as they both grew quiet._

 _Kacey immediately rushed over to her best friend as she grew quiet "Tigger… are you sure…?" she asked._

 _Hayley nodded at this "Yeah I'm defiantly sure… I haven't been feeling well… and I missed my period…"_

 _Kacey paled at this then grew quiet "Tigger… was it… Jake…" she whispered._

 _Hayley steadied her head nodding her head sobbing onto her best friend Kacey as she returned the hug "Yeah, it's Jake's…I'm so scared…?" she whispered._

 _"Shhh it's going to be okay… tigger …" Kacey murmured rocking her best friend Hayley back and forth in comfort "We'll… we'll get through this… I promise…do you have a plan… on what are you going to do?" she explained._

 _"I have no idea…" Hayley drifted off leaning against the wall while staring at her flat stomach "I can't have a baby bumblebee…I'm not ready to be a mom…" her voice was hoarse as she closed her eyes "But, I can't have an abortion or adopt my baby… even under these circumstances I don't think I have it in me to do that…" she whispered._

 _Kacey grew quiet listening to Hayley "Good… I'm glad that you feel that way because I'll help you whatever you need and I have a confession to make?" she whispered._

 _"What is it?" Hayley asked._

 _Kacey steadied her breathing showing the five pregnant tests inside her purse "Well… you're not alone… either," she whispered._

 _Hayley widen her eyes in horror where she saw a paper towel dispenser and pulled out a small white-shaped object with a little circle on the end—five of them just like herself "Kacey…." she drifted off "Does that mean you—" she stopped mid-sentence causing Kacey blinking her tears._

 _"You're not the only one who thinks who's pregnant…" Kacey held back her sobs causing Hayley to pale as the two best friends held each other "My dad is going to kill me and then he's going to kill the father," she laughed sarcastically wiping her tears "I'm not sure about my mom… since she's away… I wish I can talk to her but, I'm pretty sure she's going to be disappointed too…" she whispered._

 _Hayley grew quiet "How long have you known…?" she whispered._

 _"I felt a bit sick around September but, I always thought it was food poisoning and … I've been craving a lot of grapefruit lately,"_

 _"But, you hate grapefruit…"_

 _"I know … that's when I realize … I couldn't remember my last period… and that's when I took the test… "_

 _"When…"_

 _"What…"_

 _"When did you—" Hayley drifted off causing Kacey quiet at this debating what to tell her._

 _"Do you remember when … we saw Zander and Jake were uninvited to my sweet 16th birthday party in August…" Kacey drifted off causing Hayley to instantly stiffen remembering that event "When we both decided to have our birthday's together since your birthday is September and all that," she whispered._

 _"Yeah…I remember—" Hayley drifted off from that memory "Does that mean that you two…" she whispered._

 _Kacey nodded at this "Yeah… he was my first…" she whispered._

 _"Oh Kacey…" Hayley whispered, "I'm sorry…was it … Zander…"_

 _"Yeah … he's the father… and I don't know if I can do the same either…" Kacey bowed her head sadly "And I'm sorry too…I don't even know what happen to be honest… all I can remember was that he was drunk… so I had to like fight him off me but, unfortunately we kept arguing all the way to the hide out… since I didn't want to be home so he followed me there… it felt like it was only yesterday we were just best friends and then without notice he just changed…" Kacey drifted off sadly in the memory wiping her tears "I just don't understand why he would say such things like that.. he's not who I thought he was…he kept trying to kiss me… telling me that he misses me … said something about he didn't have a choice… stating that he was trying to protect me…" she explained._

 _"Protect you from what?" Hayley asked._

 _"He didn't answer … he went to bed… before he can reply," Kacey bitterly says._

 _"I assume that it didn't work the next morning…." Hayley murmured noticing her bitter tone._

 _"Yeah…" Kacey bitterly says, "He was all thanks for the sex," she scoffed._

 _"He did not," Hayley gasps surprised by Zander's reply but, wasn't a bit surprised since he and Jake both changed since freshman year._

 _"He really did tigger… I don't know what's worst… the fact that I lost my virginity with him … or that … I never stopped loving him… despite how it would never work out with us," Kacey sobbed over Hayley who returned to hold her best friend to comfort her "I still love him tigger…. Why do I still love him…" she whispered?_

 _Hayley murmured "It's just one of those things that you can't help… the heart knows what it wants… and apparently … you love him… despite what's happening between us… I'll always be here for you bumblebee you know that don't you…" she whispered._

 _"Thanks, tigger and I'm here for you too tigger… love you…" Kacey murmured._

 _"Love too bumblebee we'll figure something out… I promise," Hayley murmured. They had no choice to tell Jake and Zander stating they're not pregnant after they came from the doctors—words were exchange (again) that they left in a huff heading home only without Jake and Zander's knowledge that same day … Hayley and Kacey got into a car accident and … lost their baby—miscarriage—their elder brother's Jay and Jordan rushed to their side being their doctors after they agreed to keep it a secret to the grave making Jake and Zander thinking the pregnancy was false…after explaining it to Jake and Zander … they told them that they were off the hook—stating that they're not pregnant it was a false alarm… and walked out … not realizing they lost their first child together and it broke Hayley and Kacey's hearts … their babies… until it was confirmed in their senior year..…what's going to happen when they both fall in love with each other for real? Hmm let's see how this story will work out huh?_

 **[end of flashback] …**

 **~*~End of Prologue~*~**

 **This is just the short version on what happen between Hayley and Jake that broke their friendship since I didn't think you guys would want the long version and believe me it's long, so I made a short version to it.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One: Confrontations Between Gangs...**

Present time—2013 Jake Collins with his friends Zander Robbins, Kirby Cadworth-Bankcroft Iii, Felix Garcia, Nelson Baxter and Kevin Reed are now seniors, their final year in high school where everyone in their class would be heading to college and move on with their lives—not realizing that it's going to change their lives especially reuniting with old friends who they haven't talked in years—the only contact they had was Felix Garcia who are both friends with both Jake Collins and Hayley Steele—without any knowledge their connecting with someone dangerous who is willing to do anything to ruin Jake's reputation in his home town like it did with his old colleague back to in their sophomore year in 10th grade who's now one of the dangerous gangs in the city.

Jake, Zander, Kirby, Nelson and Kevin were walking around in school early in the morning minding their own business without any knowledge that they were being followed by some of the Jets—their arch rivals since the beginning of their sophomore year Carlos has some members in his gang who still attends Bella Vista High School—who were looking for Jake and the Pumas as they were busy working for quite some time to pay the Jets back so they didn't have time to socialize or chat with anyone except themselves managing their three jobs and going to school was a bit stressful for them especially when they owe a lot of money? How much do they owe the Jets…it's about $650,000 six hundred and fifty thousand dollars?

Whoa… why so much money and how did the heck did Jake and his friends get into a difficult situation— Hmm? Ah… heh... it's a long story…you can say that… Jake and Zander got into trouble with the Jets—you see Carlos Contreras an old colleague of Jake's—which he refused to talk about—they got way back as they used to be in the same gang back in freshman year when their old leader Riven got himself killed thanks to Carlos—long story short it cause a ruckus between the gang members—Riven was the one that showed Jake the ropes how to survive in the streets and about being in a gang—being a family… now you're probably thinking Jake Collins made some friends being a bad influence towards him—they're both dangerous and protective; there's one thing that you need to know about gang members—there are two different kinds of gangs who can be very dangerous not caring who they killed or the ones that—kept their lives in low profile being dangerous, manipulated, etc—Jake and his friends aren't like that they consider themselves as family even if they have to sacrifice their own happiness to protect their love ones without them knowing about it.

And to answer your question on why they owe so much money to the Jets? And how the heck did that happen? Like I said—it's a long story. Carlos who's currently the leader of the Jets while Jake's the current leader in the Pumas—Carlos asked Jake a favor—at first Jake being skeptically and knowing how Carlos is since he doesn't trust him after what happen to old friend—that cost his life—because this is the same guy that betrayed Riven, Jake and their old gang back in Freshman year—Carlos wanted Jake to bet some money about $650,000 six hundred and fifty thousand dollars in a horse race competition—Zander and Jake are familiar with horse races due to our old friends Hayley Steele and Kacey Simon—who are Hayley and Kacey?...I'll get to them in a bit but, long story short let's just say they bet on a horse name Wildfire who won a lot of horse race competition first place in generations—so they weren't worried because Wildfire never loses but, unfortunately much to their bad luck Jake and Zander watched the race as the horses were off… the rider who was riding on Wildfire kept whipping harshly against the horses very cruelly than usual.

Jake had to hold himself back for not meddling to help but, neither he or Zander couldn't exactly do anything because it was a race competition you had to be extra careful with that kind of stuff—unfortunately before Zander and Jake can do anything—Wildfire lost the race ending up in 10th place that we lost the money that Carlos lend us $650,000 six hundred and fifty thousand dollars that we promised they would win because Wildfire never loses—so neither of them expected the horse to lose that day.

It took Jake and the Puma's to come back to the Jet's territory to explain the situation to Carlos and his gang who didn't exactly take the news very well—and told the Pumas to scatter off into hiding—it took about two months for Carlos, the leader of the Jets to calm down—until one day they confronted Jake and Zander at their work as he wasn't alone to surrounded them so they wouldn't get away—he told Jake that they have 10 months to pay them fully till March—it was in late-May before homecoming when they confronted them in their junior year—Jake and his friends are now in their final year—seniors in high school where they'll be going to college and move on with their lives…

It's October 16, 2013—it's been nearly six months that Jake & his friends were working at their jobs—Walmart, Target where they all decided to get a 2nd job if necessary by working at a Skateboard Park, Science Facility and the Footlocker store at the mall and a 3rd job—mostly it was in the mall where they had a lot of options to work so they had to balance their jobs while going to school—it was a lot of pressure but, they could handle it so it wasn't so bad. That was until out of nowhere the Jets decided to pay an unexpected visit in the Puma's territory in the other side of the city in their high school no less—neither Jake & his friends expected this and was supposed to meet at March but, Carlos the leader of the Jets decided to change his mind on the agreement due to unknown reason—that would change Jake and his friends forever especially for Jake Collins and Zander Robbins….

 **Jake's P.O.V.**

I felt someone was following us—ever since one of my good friends Riven who showed me the ropes about being in a gang that's how I formed a new gang with my friends and a few guys that were willing to be in my side of things and be on a look out—I wasn't sure why but, I felt a shadow following our every move you can say I changed over the years since Riven lost his life because of one of the guys that betrayed us was—that was before my thoughts were cut off until I heard his voice that left me stiffen—I knew that voice anywhere.

"Hello Collins," a voice replied; as he walked through the shadows once he got off from leaning against the wall leaving the rest of the guys startled but, I didn't—I kept myself firmed knowing Carlos was up to no good. I instantly stiffen ready to attack I never leave without a weapon despite it's still early for school I always carried it around with me in cases like this.

I instantly gave a smirk turning around "I should've known it was you that was following our every move…" I drifted off playing around with my knife "What are you and the Jets doing here you're not even a student considering its private property in the Puma's side since it's across town from your city?" I explained being a leader mode; Zander and the guys looked at me in confusion but, I steadied myself ignoring that bit.

"What I can't visit an old friend?" Carlos taunted me.

I snorted at this playing with my knife "Since when are we friends?" I growled.

Carlos grew quiet noticing my tone of voice "We were once… don't you remember Collins?"

"Yeah as far as I recall my memory serves right… was that before … or after you betrayed Riven and the rest of us," I stiffly began to say playing with my knife dangerously "So… I'm going to ask again … what the hell gives you the right to come here?" I demanded in anger.

Carlos pursed his lips in thought "Don't act like I don't care about him Collins, he was my cousin," he growled in low tones.

"Cousin really? You really going to use _'he's my cousin'_ card it doesn't f** work with me Rivera's you may've got everyone else fooled but, not me so what gives? You're not allowed to come here since it's our territory not yours," I argued back.

"I can fool anyone around me but, not you Collins…since you seem to know me very well…" Carlos gave a low chuckle as he drifted off with a calm look while I gave a stiffen stern look "Do you really think I give a shit about territories right now considering we can't even stop by for a local visit for our favorite Puma's," he explained.

I poked my tongue cringing knowing Carlos so well by giving him a weird odd look "Favorite Puma's. What crawled up your butt unless your high or something? I think you're losing your touch since we're hardly friends after what you did," I growled which Zander and Kirby held me back knowing my past with Carlos "So if you don't mind we're kind of a hurry here. You know your way out don't you," I calmly explained giving him a nod but, unfortunately the Jets blocked our path—I took a step right they blocked me then to the left—blocking me again then turned to my friends who were held by the Jets as I felt an uneasy feeling for some reason knowing Carlos I had to be extra cautious and careful.

"Now why in the world would I do that when you're the one who's been avoiding my calls from the past couple of weeks that came into months… hmm?" Carlos answered calmly.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion "What the hell are you talking about we never avoid your calls," I explained.

"Oh really…" Carlos drawled a tone "Is that so…" he asked playing with his blade knife in circles between his fingers.

"Yes, the guys and I haven't violated any rules between our territories. The only thing that we ever did was go to work and school unless you have a reason to cross someone's territory and violate those rules so what gives? What are you and the Jets really doing here?" Zander calmly replied adding himself into the conversation—Zander and I are co-leaders in our gang since we're both familiar being in a gang.

"Oh, you know…" another voice answered coming out of the shadows revealing Dean with a scare across his face that left Zander to instantly stiffen "We were just in the neighborhood and we thought we visit our old friends?" he grinned showing his gold teeth—which in my defense was a bit wary—I always wondered how he got that scar across his face that he had maybe 12 stiches or even more on that but, never really asked because I didn't think it wasn't any my business scanning around until Dean leaned against the wall having a stare down with Zander "Hmm… this place hasn't changed a bit except they added a few new trees and school buildings… well that's new I supposed," he shrugged at this.

 _'How would they know about that?'_ I thought to myself starring at the guy.

"And how would you know about that?" Kevin suspiciously stared at Dean who apparently thought the same thing "Are you saying you used to go to our school before?" he asked that was before he hide behind Zander who shrugged him off but, still hid much to Zander's protest; I guess he's trying to be brave but, he's still a good ally in our group.

"Of course," Carlos shrugged "I mean I been here for almost 2 years—" he drifted off with a distant harden look on his face "That was until I was force to transfer to a different school due to …difficult complications and circumstances," he answered where Dean coughed mumbling something to Carlos that left him to nod at this.

"Really…" I flatly replied staring at him in disbelief "There's no way you would ever go here it's not exactly your style,"

"And how would you know that?" Carlos calmly replied.

"Considering I knew you since freshman year and you never once said you went into this school," I calmly replied.

Carlos gave a wicked smirk "That's because you never asked me Collins. I was in a different track then you were," he calmly replied.

"Oh, really which track since I know everyone in this school" I was playing with my blade knife casually "I wasn't even aware you had friends in this part of town or used to attend this school before?" I explained.

"Track C then transferred to Track B until I moved to a different city… due to difficult circumstances …as I explained earlier and you don't know everyone Collins… like I said there's a lot that you don't know about me…" Carlos casually leaned against the wall a few feet away from me "Do you even know why I'm here?" he explained.

"Not really?" I shrugged my shoulders "Unless you have a reason to come here besides the fact that you're in Puma's territory and I thought we weren't going to meet until the end of March which is six months from now isn't it? —" I drifted off as I was now face to face towards Carlos with my blade knife against his neck "So I'm going to ask you very nicely since you ignored my question so I'm going to do this the old fashion way without any one getting hurt what gives? It's not like you to come here unless there's something that involves you," he calmly explained.

Carlos steadied his breath "I would suggest you think about this Collins…" he drifted off his eyes at his men "You wouldn't want your little friends to get hurt do you…?" he calmly says.

"I suggest you watch your mouth considering you're in our territory—" I growled nearly choking Carlos with my blade knife "And don't think you can test me around my territory by stalling and tell me why the hell are you and the Jets doing here," he explained with an icy-cold hearted stone tone.

Carlos stared at Jake for a long moment with the same expression "Your right…" he drawled a tone which he kept himself steadying "We did give you some time to pay us back fully but, I decided to forget our previously agreement and have my money now since I got a bit impatient and here we are," he coolly drifted off pausing for a moment "So… are you going to give me the money that you guys owe me… you do remember to pay us back right Collins?" he explained as he narrowed his eyes at us.

"What?!" Nelson cried out in protest "You can't just automatically changed your mind just because you're damn impatient by the whole thing it doesn't work that way considering that much money takes a lot of time and patience to get the whole altogether," he exclaimed causing everyone including myself to look at Nelson blankly from his outburst—in return Nelson squeaked nervously and hid behind Zander as he cleared his throat "I—I mean you can't do that… we're only half way there… to pay you guys back fully," he quickly added.

"Oh really?" another voice replied revealing Roger; that people know him as J0ker—he's one of the crazy manics that the guys and I are very wary but, kept ourselves steady in case he does anything "And how is that coming along Baxter?" he grinned like a crazy clown that Nelson gulped nervously but, kept himself calm.

"Err… well… we have half of the money save up from our 2nd—" Nelson babbling nervously says.

"Do I really care about that," Carlos cut him off with a flat tone, "Not really but, since we were rudely interrupted before I can tell you… so I'm going to ask nicely since I'm here to fetch my money and how much did you guys saved up—and don't even tell that you guys need a couple of months advance since I already gave you 10 months total to spare to pay us back fully?" he explained.

"Not to be rude Carlos but, it hasn't been 10 months we're barely in our sixth month to save up," Kirby calmly says where everyone blankly continued to stare at him as he coughed awkwardly "What I'm trying to say without being rude… is that we managed to save at least… $350,000 three hundred and fifty thousand dollars from the past six months," he explained.

Carlos cringe his left cheek "Are you telling me that you saved up only $350,000 three hundred and fifty thousand dollars from the past six months when it's not even close to what you guys owe me?" he growled with a scoff "So what you guys spend the other half or something and forget that you owe the rest to me?" he exclaimed while the rest of us stared at him in disbelief when he has no right to be angry when he's the one who came here unannounced in the first place.

"You're one to talk considering you and your little crew came here unannounced when we both agreed to pay you back fully by the end of March," I scoffed knowing Carlos overdramatic he is "It's not our fault that you got impatient Carlos that's on you," I drifted off feeling myself pissed at this guy "You're the one who suggested that we pay you back in 10 months because it would take years for us to pay you back unless we got more than one job for us to get $650,000 six hundred and fifty thousand dollars to begin with—we been busy working our asses off while balancing our school schedules that we haven't got our pay—" who was cut off by Ken who threw his blade knife and threw it at Kirby who was leaning against the oak tree who widen his eyes in shock and horror that the tip of his hair was cut off.

Kirby however being the calm one got pissed "What the hell was that for Palmer?!" he exclaimed grabbing his blade knife from his pocket.

Ken chuckled evilly "Sorry didn't see you there," he sneered causing Kirby to growl in irritation.

"That son of a b***" Kirby muttered under his breath in French as he was about prepare his attack but, I held him back.

"Easy there Kirby…" I told him in leader mode.

Kirby struggled "Jay I'm not going to let him get away with that when he could've killed me," he harshly hissed at me.

"Believe me… I know that but, that doesn't mean we should strike back considering we're in school grounds the last thing we need is someone witnessing this whole thing to add the cops into our business or worst—we can't afford that right now … not here… I got this," I explained calmly as he took a deep breath to calm down.

"Fine…" Kirby calmly says "But, if he tries again I won't hesitate to kill him with my bare hands Jay," he hissed at him.

I steadied myself "I know" I gave him a stern look "You let me take care of this okay considering I known him longer then you guys have so… you good?" he asked.

Kirby took a deep breath to calm himself "Yeah… yeah I'm good…"

"Good…" I steadied myself turning to Carlos and the Jets stomping over to him "Rivera I don't know what one of your boys deal is but, you better tell him to back the hell off or I won't hesitate to strike back," I explained with a calm icy tone narrowing my eyes at Carlos.

Carlos sighed tiredly "Of course…" as he looked at his men—one of them who I knew his name was Ken "Palmer… what did I tell you not to strike anyone unless I tell you too…?" he murmured despite how Ken was about to protest but, Dean held him back whispering something that left him to stiffly nod at this then turned to the Pumas and myself "I'm so sorry about that…" as he gave a tight smile innocently but, Kirby or the guys didn't believe him as we glared at him "So … where were we… before we were rudely interrupted again," he explained narrowing his eyes at Ken who gave a sheepishly nervously look to his boss.

Nelson peeked behind from Zander "We were just explaining how we saved up half of the money that we were giving you fully before…" he drifted off narrowing his eyes at Ken who gave an icy stare in return "That guy nearly killed one of our friends," he stiffly explained.

Carlos gave a stiff smile "Right… thank you for that… so how long exactly did it take you gentleman to save that money … I mean isn't Cadworth over here rich or something he could've gave you the money right, away wouldn't he?" he asked casually.

Jake and the puma's growled while panicking in the inside.

 _'Now how the fuck did he know about that?'_ I thought to myself panicking inside but, unfortunately Kirby snap out of my thoughts before I can answer.

"How the hell does he know about that," Kirby harshly whispered to me who was in panic but, steadied his anger.

"I don't know … but, I have a feeling this isn't a social visit Kirby be calm and don't do anything unless I said the word agreed," I murmured causing the guys in my crew to nod at this "We'll figure it out later… he's not going to hurt anyone we care about I promise," I whispered.

"Well… I'm waiting," Carlos answered but, unfortunately Kirby kept himself calm; we all knew how protective Kirby is with his family and I was a bit curious why or how they knew about that information since Kirby's family are very low key when it comes with money and kept their business private—so for him to get information about our family and friends especially on the Puma's isn't okay with me. I wasn't sure why they know so I had to keep myself calm before I make anything worst knowing Carlos he's up to something and has plans up his sleeve.

"How did you know about my family being rich?" Kirby calmly ignoring his question growling and holding his hand into a fist.

Carlos shrugged "I did my research Cadworth your grandfather owns the mall in Bella Vista being the CEO and all am I right?" he asked casually causing Kirby body to instantly be tensed from his question.

"He does… my whole family being the head CEO owns a lot of businesses around the world…" Kirby calmly stiffly scoffed at this knowing the situation "But, why in the hell would you even researched about my family in the first place… what's in it for you…?" he asked narrowing his eyes towards Carlos and the Jets where I could've sworn Ken—Palmer as most people call him who tried to kill Kirby playing with his blade knife smirk at him.

"Why… does it matter if we do? Unless your family is hiding something that your grandfather doesn't want anyone in the city to know about?" Ken smirked innocently.

I can tell Kirby was about to kill him so Zander and I held him back "When it comes with my family especially my grandfather I will do anything in my power to kill any mother fucker who tries to mess with them—especially with you Palmer considering the internet about my family is blocked with the best system in the country so there's no way any hacker can hack into my family business the only reason I would know is because I know people who can block anyone who tries to steal anything illegal from my family business…considering I'm the one that came up with the best system that can block hackers in the first place" Kirby calmly says as he was now face to face to Ken "You and your little crew had no damn right to go look through my family business so I suggest you wipe your scrawny smirk off before I do something I regret are we clear," he quickly added with a stiff tone.

Carlos smirked "You got guts I like that about you Cadworth—but, unfortunately for you… Puma's it has a lot to do with this conversation—" he walked around circling me taunting me as my whole body stiffen "I mean you wouldn't want anything to happen to your family or your friends would you… Collins," he explained.

Everyone who heard him instantly flinched and tensed over this; I didn't like how he said or how this was going. I knew this was guy was dangerous but, threating my family was low even for him.

"You think that litter threat is going to scare me?" I scoffed at him.

"Do you want to test that theory Collins," Carlos sneered at him.

"You wouldn't dare over my dead body I'll kill you if you were even harm on their heads I'll fucking kill you," Zander snarled that I had to hold him back.

"Zayne… calm down…" I stiffly told him.

"Even if he lays a finger on my family I swear to god—" Zander swore under his breath but, I cut him off to calm him down grabbing his blade knife out of his pocket but, I had to hold him back "I'll kill that son of a bitch," he growled in low tones.

"Zayne he's not going to do anything he's just testing us if either of us are going to react—you and Kirby aren't really helping much taking the bait he's trying to get a reaction out of us… now I need you and Kirby to calm down because I got this," I calmly replied with my eyes narrowing at my best friend. I know how my friends and I are protective with our family especially the girls without their knowledge of course.

Before I can respond another blade knife with a dragon on the handle came flying out of nowhere between two of my friends Nelson and Kevin about an inch away from their faces—they instantly stiffen but, couldn't help but, yell at the bastard.

"Dude! What the f*** was that for?!" Kevin exclaimed; usually he doesn't cuss like the rest of us but, this was a different case.

"You and Baxter were in the way," Navarro replied smirking buffing his fingers against his jacket innocently.

I narrowed my eyes at this guy; Navarro—his first name was Larry—I knew they're scum bags but, seriously attacking my best friends early in the morning before I can get any breakfast isn't okay with me—in fact I was pissed no not pissed I was angry and pissed that Carlos would let these douche bags to attack my crew while doing research on our families with or without our permission. I grabbed my blade knife out of my pocket and held it against Carlos roughly pushed him against the wall with a dark tone.

"You know Rivera you and the Jets are starting to really piss me off," I growled with a dark tone "You better tell your guys to knock it off from attacking my men or I'll swear to god I'll hunt their scrawny asses limb to limb, rip every single bone out of their bodies and kill them myself personally Rivera that I'm going to make your life a living hell that will put you and your men in the slammer for a death sentence are we clear," I harshly hissed at him; Carlos however widen his eyes almost scared where his men surrounded mine with weapons against me and my men in verse versa.

"Jets… hold your ground…" Carlos whimpered.

I held my blade knife against his neck causing him to steady and felt he couldn't breathe "They can barely hear you … you wouldn't want me to slice your neck without a second thought do you Rivera—" I threaten him in whisper tones "You do remember the last time we were in this position three years ago don't you… when I spared your life while the rest of my friends were dead because of you… so I suggest you tell them again where everyone can hear you," I explained.

Carlos winced at how harshly I held my blade knife against his neck at sharp point **_"DAMN IT JETS DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO HOLD YOUR DAMN GROUND?!"_** he steadied his breath "IF any of you damn assholes even try to start shit with the Pumas without my permission I will personally kill you myself without any hesitation is that f*** clear!?" he exclaimed leaving his men in the Jets stare at their leader Carlos as they slowly nod at this where I calmly let him go but, I stood my ground I wasn't going to put down my stance, with our blade knives ready in case they tried to do it again. Carlos held his breath as well to calm himself and held his hand to stop his men not to harm any of my guys which they put their weapons away under their jacket pocket or pants pocket I wouldn't care either way. I was beyond pissed at the guy because he tried to kill my friends and I won't let that happen not on my watch after what happen with Felix I made sure we'd protect everyone we ever cared about I made sure of it.

"I'm not going to ask you again Carlos so don't test me… one more move and we'll strike back where you can forget the rest of the money accident or not," I calmly narrowing my eyes at Carlos.

"I know the rules Collins so no need to explain that shit to me…" Carlos clearing his throat rubbing his neck "Do you have the money with you or not…the ones that you saved up—$350,000 three hundred and fifty thousand dollars I mean," he explained.

I looked at him skeptically for a long moment "We do…." I drifted off giving Kirby a look who instantly straighten up "We kept it under … Kirby's safe…he's the only person who knows where it is—" I noticed that Kirby held an unreadable expression but, remain cool for the time being "Hey uh Kirby?" I asked.

"Yeah Jay…." Kirby replied calmly.

"You mind getting the money out of your safe… so they can take the first half that we saved up … you might need to a guy or two with you…" I murmured giving a nod to the guys who got the hint.

"Yeah… yeah… I'll uh—be right back," Kirby answered.

"Bring Nelly with you while Jay and I will stay behind with Kevin, Jacob and Jared?" Zander answered.

"Yeah sure…" Kirby muttered under his breath; Nelson nodded following Kirby to grab the money from the safe inside the hide out luckily, we had different ways to get inside without the Jets knowledge and it wasn't far where we were heading too.

 **[20 minutes later] …**

 **Zander's P.O.V.**

"What the hell is taking them so long," Carlos complained; I can tell that Jake was holding himself back from rolling his eyes on the guy from what he told him Carlos is known to be very dramatic on small things.

"Oh, for the love of—" Jake cringe his left cheek already irritated by Carlos complaining about the long wait turning to the leader of the Jets Carlos "Will you fucking stop for the love of god. Stop with the dramatics already," he exclaimed causing everyone to jump from his outburst "It's not like the end of the world and will you stop acting like a drama queen considering it's only been twenty minutes since they been gone," he quickly added.

"Excuse me?" Carlos sneered turning to Jake.

"Di-did I stutter," Jake scoffed "Do I repeat myself you're the one who came up here unannounced holding us hostage since this morning, attack my men just because your damn inpatient with this whole damn shit," he scoffed again ignoring Carlos scandalized look "IN case you haven't notice it takes Kirby and the guys to arrive here alright so stop with the f*** hissing fit considering it's pissing the rest of us off—" as he turned to Carlos with a blade knife threat "And believe me Rivera you don't want me to go down that road do you," he explained with a threaten tone.

Before either of us can respond that's when Kirby and Nelson came back carrying the black bag that Kevin had to help since it was a bit heavy with the first half of the money that saved up and set it on the picnic table where it's between the Pumas and the Jets where Roger (a.k.a. Gizmo) grabbed the bag which was hard to carry so Palmer and Dra8er had to help by carrying it in their side.

"Count it Gizmo," Carlos began to say where he pondered for a moment "Are you sure it's only $350,000 three hundred and fifty thousand dollars Collins?" he asked skeptically.

I can tell Jake was holding himself back from another outburst but, he didn't which either of us can afford to make it worst even if they're being a bastard.

"Yeah I'm sure. Kirby and Nelson are both in charge counting everything since their both good with money and such," Jake calmly replied.

"He's right boss it's $350,000 three hundred and fifty thousand dollars altogether," Gizmo answered.

Carlos nodded at this then turned to us "And how long did it take you gentleman to get your next pay checks?" he asked.

"Usually every 2-3 weeks depending on our bosses at work," Nelson answered as he narrowed his eyes towards Jones who glared at him back in return. Carlos made a tutted sound shaking his head in disappointment until he stopped staring at something well more like a someone so I slightly turned to look who he was staring was just a blonde girl balancing boxes and got some help from another friend of hers without knowledge that they were both staring at. I just shook my head knowing it was nothing but, didn't know how wrong I was.

 **Carlos P.O.V.**

I kept staring at my ex-girlfriend Hayley Steele and her little friend Kacey Simon walking together chatting away without the Puma's knowledge—that Hayley Steele happens to be my ex-girlfriend while Kacey's is Dean's ex-girlfriend where they both broke up with us. Neither of us took it well and took our revenge against Felix Garcia their male best friend by harassing him that nearly got him killed—in return Kacey and Hayley called the cops on us with enough proof that we've been harassing them after we broke up—Felix was immediately sent by the ambulance through the emergency room where he was close to losing his life—we made sure he lost a lot of blood but, thanks to the doctors they managed to save his life—Hayley and Kacey pressed huge charges against the both of us for harassing a student and for nearly killing him. That was before Dean and I were force to start a new life in a different city about 4 ½ hours away from Bella Vista where Jake Collins and his crew; the Puma's live—neither of our families didn't want anything to do with us so… we formed a crew together and became a family… but, that was before I learned that Jake Collins formed a gang on his own as well calling themselves the Pumas while I called mine Jets.

"Right….put this away would you Gizmo," I drifted off as Gizmo nodded at this with the help of Palmer and Jones while I looked at Dean—my #1 co-leader and friend sort of… who gave me the same intense look knowing what I'm thinking without the knowledge of Jake and the Puma's knowledge—although they did notice our expressions where an thought came through my mind—I knew exactly how to get revenge against my ex-girlfriend Hayley and Dean's ex-girlfriend Kacey forming a plan to involve them with the Pumas—mainly Jake Collins and Zander Robbins—this was going to be fun since they're all bait into my whole master evil plan "You know what Collins…" my lips twitched which Jake stared at me skeptically; I don't blame him since I was the one that killed my cousin for picking Jake over me next in line to take over our gang I didn't the news very well—I wasn't going to follow anyone especially on Collins—so this plan that I have in mind is going to work very well "I'm not going to make you guys pay the 2nd half of the money by the end of March like we agreed…" I explained casually almost like I was okay with it but, I knew Jake will be suspicious he knew too well since we were friends in the beginning before I betrayed our old members in our gang.

Jake stared at me in disbelief "You're not," he scoffed pointing his blade knife at me "No I know you Carlos… better than most guys in this circle …I don't believe you… what's the catch there's always a catch with you Rivera," he explained.

"Believe me there's no catch Collins," I told him.

"You're really not going to have us pay the 2nd half of the money by the end of March…" Zander asked with confusion on his face.

"Yes, that's right… in fact… why don't we have make things a bit interesting Collins—" I drifted off ignoring Zander's comment "Since I just thought of another way for you and the Puma's to pays us back fully with this brand-new idea that I just thought off. An offer that can help you gentleman fully with your current sticky situation. No strings attached or any tricks for that matter from us Jets… I'll even extend our contract instead of paying us in March it would be the end of the school year when we all graduate from high school with the 2nd money since I'm currently in a good mood and think of you as our alleys to begin with," I explained with a smile that looked creepy; I can tell Collins felt very uneasy with this but, didn't show it.

"A—are you being for real?" Jake stared at me in disbelief as I slowly nod at this; I can tell he's skeptically at this offer "How do I know you're acting being serious … because believe me I would love to believe you… but, I know you Carlos… there's always a catch with you… so lay it on me…" he explained.

"Collins… I'm appalled and shock that you would think that about me," I had to act offended by that as he rolled his eyes in annoyance in response knowing he's right then turned serious "And after all that…you seriously do know me that well don't you…" I drifted off as Jake gave a slowly nod at this "Alright I'll give there's a slight catch for you Pumas…" I explained.

"I knew it," Jake threw his arms shaking his head causing his friends startled by his outburst I assume they don't know about our hidden past "I just knew it… there's always something a catch especially with you… so what's the catch?" he asked.

"Really Collins…" I drawled a bored tone.

"Rivera seriously…" Jake gave a blank look "What's the catch…or else your waiting both our time with both groups since we have other things to do without you causing us distress over this damn money situation," he scoffed at this.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I waved him off "And that slight catch for you Collins… I just have one question for you…?" I asked.

Jake raised his eyebrow "Oh…?" noticing my tone "And what sort of question is that?" he asked casually.

"How long has it been since you got yourself a girlfriend," I asked innocently; in return Jake blankly stared at me in disbelief wondering if I was being serious or not; he then turned to Zander and the guys who also had some blank expressions that he turned back to me then back at the guys then back at me—apparently it took him 10 minutes to figure out I was being serious since I wasn't laughing and answered me in a long defeated sigh.

"A girlfriend," Jake stared at me in disbelief "You can't be seriously asking me that?" he asked.

"I'm very serious," I gave a serious tone look which he shifted uncomfortable "Collins unless you don't know what it means—it's when you like someone and says yes to you therefore you're in a relationship with?" I explained.

Jake face expression turned red; I can tell he's ticked off "I know what it means," he stiffly hissing at me "I'm not an idiot so stop acting like I am,"

I sighed dramatically "I apologize but, I never said you were—but, would you though? I don't know consider me picking you a nice girlfriend of my choice out of these lovely ladies in this school by yours truly," I grinned leaning against the oak tree staring at him curiously "So … are you going to answer me… how long has it been Collins since you had a girlfriend?" I asked.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

Jake stared at Carlos for a long moment not seeing how it was any of his business, so he scoffed at that idea.

"It's been four months since I had a girlfriend Rivera since my last relationship didn't end very well—" Jake shrugged his shoulders "And for that offer that's really nice of you to do but, as you can tell I don't have the time to have a girlfriend since I'm always busy managing three jobs and school to top it off," he explained about to walk away with my friends that was until Carlos stopped him that made Jake and the Pumas froze in their spot especially when he threaten to kill everyone in this school—the people they cared about that includes Hayley and the girls—and neither of them can afford that since we're protective and care about them a lot without their knowledge.

"I see…" Carlos tutted shaking his head in disappointment "So… what your trying to say is that you're backing out on a brand-new offer; a new opportunity that would help your currently situation as we speak?" he continued to shake his head "Are you sure you want to back out because this is the only time I would even consider helping your situation Collins," he calmly explained.

Jake took a deep breath to calm himself down "Yes, I'm sure the guys and I will figure something out…." he spoke up.

"Hmm… that's just way too bad Collins because I actually like you as an alley but, if you're going absolutely sure…then I won't have no other choice but, to harm everyone in this school including the people that cared about because one—" Carlos circled Jake in whisper tones "Slight mistake on your part," leaving Jake to immediately stiffen as Carlos gave a signal to his men where the rest of the Pumas panicked "Jets… gather your weapons we're going to play a little game of Hide & Seek … because Collins over here won't participate or consider our help with this new offer that we gave him and his little crew," he explained sadly.

The Pumas looked at each other with horror looks as the Jets gathered their weapons grinning about to play their 'little' game Hide & Seek—about to kill everyone they ever cared about… including Hayley and the girls, Felix… either of them can stand the thought of the girls getting hurt especially Jake since he won't be able to forgive himself—you can just tell that Jake is in a very tight spot noticing his best friend Zander widen his eyes in horror knowing he's thinking the same thing except with Kacey.

"No, no, no, no, he didn't mean that," Zander cried out in protest glaring at his best friend Jake "Didn't you Jake tell him you didn't mean that," he harshly hissed at his best friend trying to change his mind while he tried to open his mouth realizing his mistake—he was a bit suspicious towards the Jets especially Carlos as he knew him very well—the last thing he and the guys wanted was Hayley or the girls to get hurt only because of his mistake… if anyone were to ask him—it was all Jake's idea that the guys had to cut off Hayley and the rest of the girls to protect them and in this difficult dilemma.

"Wait…" Jake called after his former-crew mate Carlos who stopped as his back was facing Jake hiding his grin and heard Jake sigh in defeat "He's right…." he muttered under his breath—this is when Carlos turned around to face him with a raise eyebrow "I'm sorry… that was very inconsiderate of me… for not hearing you out or what you just said… even when you tried to help," as he tried to hold back rolling his eyes at this—but, it didn't stop him from what he's going to say next "I thought—you were going to trick us… like you always do… and I'm just being cautious … on your decisions because let's face it … I don't trust you for shit but, can you blame me for that since you're the one who—" he stopped mid-sentence noticing everyone staring at him and pinched his nose in annoyance "Look… I was wrong to judge… just don't hurt anyone because of my bad judgement… it won't happen again … I promise… I'll … listen to what you have to say and keep my mouth shut … for now on…." I explained with a little pleading through my voice sort of.

Carlos smirked before he turned around knowing he got him where he wanted him "Of course… Collins it was just an honest mistake...I don't blame you for being cautious…" then turned serious with a blank look "Just don't do it again and we won't have any problems," he drifted off causing Jake and the Pumas to nod furiously at this "Jets… don't make any slight moves just yet… you all heard Collins apparently he changed his mind so we're not going to hurt anyone … especially on this school…" as he continued to circled Jake around causing him to stiffen "You're damn lucky I'm in a good mood Collins," he hissed at him.

Jake gave a fake smile stiffly nodded at this knowing he still doesn't trust this guy.

"Yeah… aren't we damn lucky…" Kirby muttered under his breath _"Even though it was your fault we're in the situation considering our options with or without your damn help,"_ in French.

"Thank you… Cadworth… that's very considered of you…" Carlos gave a stiff smile knowing French that Kirby paled and made a nervous gulp and kept quiet after that "So… what do you say Collins… would you let me pick your girlfriend to extend our contract between us… by the end of the year instead of March," he explained.

"By your choice?" Jake asked slowly "I can't even pick my own girlfriend?"

"Nope. This is all me… I have to pick the lucky girl of yours since it was my idea Collins," Carlos sung sarcastically replied.

"You think… we can think about this … before we make our decision if that's alright with you?" Zander asked.

Carlos shrugged "Hmm… sure why not… I'll give you at least half an hour before you decide anything since we have other things to do after this visit of ours," he explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter One~*~**

 **This is the end of the first chapter—I decided to change and skim a few things in this story since I noticed the old stories that I had as notes from back in the day—it helped that I saved most of it to skim around on what I wanted to write. There's going to be some changes between the chapters and you'll see how Jake and Carlos became arch rivals to one another.**


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: The Bet (A New Deal) …**

"Uh… right of course… we'll uh…. be over there," Jake spoke up as they walked a few feet away where the gate was—away from Carlos and the Jets who were standing by the oak tree talking among themselves waiting for our decision.

 **Jake's P.O.V.**

"Jay … what are we going to do?" Zander whispered keeping an eye out at both Carlos and Dean then back to us hoping to not make it to obvious.

"I don't know…" I ran my hand over my hair stressfully "It's not like I need or want a girlfriend since I'm too busy with work to even consider having one," I argued back.

"Well it's either you get a girlfriend or the rest of our school including everyone we care about gets killed including our families," Kirby calmly drifted off "There's no way in hell I'm letting anyone hurt my family that includes Cadence with the girls and Felix. Do you not remember what happen to him in sophomore year," he whispered harshly causing us to be quiet when he said this because we weren't there to help him because of it and I felt guilty when I didn't return any of my parents or Hayley's calls even though I wasn't sure if it was her or not but, she did leave a message which I still have it in my phone?

I sighed bang my head gently on the wall knowing the situation just got complicated again "And I get that more than you know Kirby but, the situation that he offered—picking any girl in this school who knows who it would be and … it's not like he's going to pick Hayley as my girlfriend which is highly doubtful," I scoffed at this.

Zander and the guys blankly stared at me "There's a 50% it could be Hayley and the 50% would be a different girl either way you have to pick a decision Jay we have 20 minutes left," he whispered. Ever since we heard about Felix who nearly died I felt more protected towards Hales and the girls even though we haven't made up or talked since freshman year well actually I haven't talked to Hales since… the day she told me she might be pregnant or not which was when she turned 16 so that was like last year.

"So… are we in or not…" Kevin asked anxiously staring at us then at Carlos and his goons.

"Jay… we need an answer…since we have 20—make that 17 minutes left for our final decision," Zander murmured.

I swore under my breath damn it knowing I'm going to regret this "Okay… okay... we're—we're in… I just… hope I don't regret any of this…" I murmured.

"You're not the only one but, no worries man we got your back Jay … we'll talk about this later… when we're alone… without anyone hearing us," Nelson whispered.

"Okay…" I nodded at this as we step out of our huddle and made out final decisions towards the Jets once more.

"Tick tock, tick tock Collins," Carlos drawled a bored yawn staring at his watch "So did you made your final decision or not?" he replied with a bored tone.

"Yeah…I did… "I was still suspicions with him "No strings or no slight catch on this right…?" I asked.

"No strings attached Collins it's a done deal like I said there's no hidden agenda here in this offer of ours?" Carlos replied.

"Okay…" I gave a surrender look "I'm in… so what do I got to do again?" I answered feeling myself a little sick now but, steadied myself until later.

 **Carlos P.O.V.**

I looked over the same distance over Collins (Jake) and Robbins (Zander's) shoulders seeing both mine and Dean's ex-girlfriends Hayley Steele and Kacey Simon who were walking closer back to the cafeteria where they had to pass the gate but, I noticed that they stopped by a Gatorade vending machine to get some drinks and set down the boxes to do that so I had another couple of minutes before they walked passed us.

 _'Just you wait Hayley Steele… you're going to regret or even wish you even called the cops on me and the boys…especially breaking up with me… no one breaks up with me… and gets away with it…_ ' I grinned evilly knowing the part 1 is engaged _'I'm just going to add Collins into the mix as bait to lure you in where he's going to break your little heart into pieces that you'll know how much pain I felt when you broke up with me,_ ' as I felt myself angry by the minute but, didn't show it; at least not with Jake and the Pumas around since they have no idea I'm going to use Jake as bait to go along with my master evil plane for revenge against them but, first—I had to make amends with Jake and the Pumas before I enter part 2 into my plan without any suspicions what so ever not realizing that Jake kept calling for mas I was deep into my thoughts that I didn't notice I was crackling like an evil laugh causing everyone to stare at me wary at this.

"Carlos…." Jake called after me.

 **[no answer—considering Carlos was laughing evilly] …**

"Carlos…." Jake called after me wary trying to snap out of my head.

 **[no answer— Carlos continued laughing evilly over his master evil plan his revenge against Jake and Hayley—even the Jets and the Pumas were walking backwards away from him] …**

"CARLOS?!" Jake exclaimed causing me to snap out of my thoughts.

"Hmm what? What is it?" I hissed at him.

Jake rolled his eyes "You were… laughing very weirdly—" as he stared at weirdly with a _'dude you sound like an evil_ _sorcerer with that laugh'_ look "I been trying to gain your attention from the past ten minutes but, you were too busy laughing evilly that it was starting to scare the rest of us," he explained with a blank look.

I blinked my eyes owlish "Oh," I cleared my throat "My bad… had a moment thought—" I drifted off "Sorry … I couldn't quite hear you Collins what did you ask me again?" I asked since we were now a few feet away from one another again causing them to move a little closer but, kept their distance since we're now in the bare student parking lot—it was barely 6:30 in the morning so it was still early.

"I said I'm in. "Jake answered.

"Oh, really what made you change your mind Collins I thought you said you didn't want my help," I asked casually raising my eyebrows at him.

I watched Jake poked his tongue thru his left cheek in annoyance which it's true he did tell us that he didn't want a girlfriend and I can tell I'm getting him all riled up; it's fun watching him getting all mad.

"You're right I don't but, I just figured… if you're going to pick me a lovely girlfriend just for me I might as well make the most of it since you did say that there's no strings attached or anything like that right…" Jake casually drawled a tone with a raise eyebrow challenging me "I might as well balance my work schedule to make it work for both our sakes right Rivera?" he answered smirking at him as we both had a stare down between us. I poked my tongue irritated as we both have this thing to irate each other no matter how cocky we both are but, I have my reason to hate him just like I hate Hayley with a passion.

"Exactly…" Dean grinned at this with another plan up my sleeve "Although… it's not just you Collins it's also includes Robbins and the rest of the Pumas since they're also part of it too," he explained hiding his smirk knowing it's going according to plan without the Puma's knowledge of course since we're both using Jake and Zander as bait to reel our ex-girlfriends and have our revenge against them both who put us in the slammer and ruined our lives in the first place.

"Yeah that includes the rest of us… since we got ourselves in trouble," Zander calmly shrugged at this "While threating the school, the people that we cared about we won't stand for it … especially me…" he explained.

I slowly nod at this "Of course…" I murmured "I knew eventually you two will see it my way…" I explained.

"So…." Jake cleared his throat "What exactly do we—I have to do once we picked me a girlfriend?" he calmly replied.

"Hmm oh it's quite simple really once I picked you a girlfriend you can't back out of the deal with no strings attached Collins or any complaints of any kind because this is the only time I'll even considering helping you Pumas since I'm the one who thought this idea…so do we have a deal?" I asked offered my hand by the end of our bargain; all he should do is agree with it which we'll get there. Collins and the Pumas all looked at each other.

Jake grinned shook my head "You have a deal Rivera… " as his face was next to mine in whisper tones not wanting either the guys to hear "Just remember not to change your mind on this again… since this was your idea in the first place… and if I find out anything that you'd double cross and backstab me in the back again… you and your little crew will be the first ones I'll hunt down since we both know how I am when people double cross me in the back … right…" he explained with a threaten tone.

"Are you threatening me Collins?" I stiffly replied.

"No… I'm just telling you… but, then again that's what you do without anyone finding out what you're really up too… double cross someone who consider you as family… like you did with Riven," Jake hissed at him with a harden unreadable expression.

I cringe my neck stiffly knowing he's right and shook his head firmly "Deal… and trust me Collins… that goes for you… and trust me Collins I'm not going to change my mind on this… this is a done deal on both parts," I explained.

"Good no back out on your part either," Jake stiffly not letting go on my hand as he continued to stare at me with his icy cold look "And don't think that little threat will scare me because I will hunt your arse down for even killing one of my friends who I consider as a brother Carlos…" he explained.

"You're not the only one who cared about him Collins so don't act like it," I stiffly replied.

Jake smirked chuckling lowly "Oh believe me I know… but, at least I didn't double cross your family behind his back just because he picked me in the next line instead of you. The only reason he picked me is because he knew I wouldn't betray him—he knew it was you from the beginning why do you think—he trusted me more than you," he explained.

 _'How dare he?!'_ I cried in anger inside my thoughts hating this kid than before and shook my hand once more as we both agreed on our new extension contract on our deal.

"That includes everyone in this deal Collins," I stiffly at my crew to shake hands with the Puma's and shook their hands "You should have some faith in me… Collins," he quickly added.

Jake stared at me with a harden look "Fine… but, for me to have faith in you… you would have earned my trust first which let's face it Carlos you're not even close to someone I even trusted not even as a friend either," he explained.

I started seething cringing my neck "Do we have an accord?"

"We have an accord," Zander answered standing behind Jake "Deal," offering his hand to Dean who shook his hand firmly.

"Deal," Dean firmly shook his head along with both our crews

"Deal," They answered.

"Now since that's settled let's talk business hmm?" I began to say as Jake nodded at this once Gizmo printed out the new contract for us to sign I added "We'll both sign our names in the bottom line here, and here and one in here with your signature" I explained.

Jake wrote his signature on the ones that I told him to write then it was the rest of the Puma's turn once I told him about the new extension for the new improvements in this contract.

"Gizmo keep that contract safe, would you?" I told Gizmo.

"Sure boss," Gizmo quickly murmured grabbing the contract inside his brief case for safe keeping.

"Okay Collins since I'm going to make this a bit of a challenge…" I grinned which left Jake and the Pumas wary over this which they should "And yet it's not difficult or less severe for you. Now…let's sit, down shall we?" I explained.

Jake was about to argue but, the table was now standing between us with chairs for us to sit as he sighed sat down with Zander next to him while the Pumas stood behind while I sat down on the other side of the table with Dean next to me with the Jets behind me "Now we heard that you're quite the ladies' man along with your wing man Robbins here….all you got to do is get the girl of my choice to be your girlfriend if she says no… then you have a whole month to convince her otherwise… but, if she agrees and says yes then you'll continue to date her for the rest of the school year—when you and the rest of the Puma's pay us the rest of the 2nd half that you owe us as planned where we don't have to cross paths ever again," I explained.

 **Nobody's P.O.V.**

"And how exactly do you know about that?" Jake calmly replied; not that he's complaining but, Carlos and his crew did a lot more digging then he thought.

"I hear things," Carlos shrugged then gave a stern look "Are you going to let me talk or are you going to keep interrupting me?" he calmly replied.

"Sorry," Jake muttered under his breath putting his hands up in surrender then gave another serious look "So you want me to be with this girl for a whole year from the girl you chosen for me as my girlfriend. No girl has ever said no to me I don't even need a week," he scoffed at this.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't act so cocky Collins. I haven't picked her yet but, here's the twist into this challenge of yours you're not going to be alone with this follow up" Carlos explained with a calmly replied.

"I'm not…I thought you're going to pick my girlfriend… isn't that part of the deal of this whole shin dig?" Jake asked with confusion on his face.

"You didn't let me finish Collins—I said I wasn't going to let go through this alone… in fact… Robbins here is going to be in this challenge with you since it was both your fault that you're in this complicated predicament situation and to pick Wildfire in the first place or else we wouldn't be here talking to you right now… considering we came with that all on our own," Carlos explained.

"I am…" Zander slowly says with confusion on his face "Wait just a minute how is it my fault that Wildfire would lose the race it said so in the flyer that Wildfire's past records he won #1 first place in the horse race competition and never lost how are we supposed to know that the rider is being a dick and super cruel to him," he protested at this.

"Ah yes… we remember that predicament…who knew that it would be the day that he would lose that very same day when you lose $650,000 six hundred and fifty thousand dollars by betting against on the horse," Roger sneered at this causing Zander to glare at him.

"That won't be a problem," Jake intervened between the two guys knowing his best friend Zander wanted to clobber the guy "Zander and I are like the top 10 ladies man in this school when it comes with the ladies," he smirked being a bit cocky but, at the same time he felt something was off—it felt easy and knew Carlos well knowing there's something up their sleeve.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no this isn't just any challenge that you can easily catch Collins… the first two girls has to least pass that gate over there," Carlos nodded his head at the small gate that's the exit between the school and student parking lot—it was a few feet away from them "These girls that I choose pacifically for you both aren't exactly someone that you might not expect … or not your type," he shrugged "You probably aren't used to anyone saying 'no' to you aren't you… but, like I said if she says no then I'll give you at least a month to get her to agree to go out with you two but, if she does say yes then you'll continue to pay the 2nd half of the money as planned by the end of the year without breaking up, no fights, or arguments—whatever so ever and once we meet by the day you graduate in June we won't cross paths ever again," he explained.

"Oh, please don't get yourself River no girl can't resist my charm… trust me so who is she? I double dare you Rivera's there's no way that two lovely ladies that you pick for me and Jay are going to say to us," Zander answered giving him a challenge look which in return Carlos narrowed his eyes at the guy in return.

"You act like every girl would want to date you Robbins," Dean answered slightly turning his head—not wanting to reveal the girl that he picked for Zander knowing it's going to be a bit challenging—his ex-girlfriend Kacey Simon was still in a distance by her car helping her best friend Hayley Steele with the boxes their carrying. If anything, it's probably for their dance squad that they formed in their schools.

"It's not my fault that the ladies love me and my main man Jay here," Zander smirked at him.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Robbins," Dean answered with a stiff smile.

"Then pick any girl that would be my girlfriend I dare you Thomas," Zander challenged him with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah who is she Carlos. I'm actually curious on any of these lovely ladies who won't be able to resist our charms it's impossible," Jake spoke up with a smirk feeling a bit confident at the moment—not that he minds that Zander's part of this deal but, at least he won't be alone… they always work together when it comes with picking a girl to be their date for the dance or something—with this new offer nothing can hurt their families or friends or any students in their school at least that's what they all think anyway…

Carlos chuckled lowly scanning around looking in a distance watching everyone chatting away with their friends where he found a group of students—football players with the cheerleaders chatting away until he found the perfect person as his smile grinned like Cheshire cat heading to the vending machines—it was his ex-girlfriend Hayley Steele and her best friend Kacey Simon who happens to be Dean's ex-girlfriend giving him a nod knowing the plan—without the Puma's knowledge of course.

"Let's see who's our lucky winner for you gentleman—" Carlos putting his arms around Jake and Zander who immediately flinched "You two look tensed anything wrong?" he whispered.

"Nope…." Jake stiffly nod at this "Just a little sore… on the neck…" he coughed uncomfortable "Can we look now?"

"Nope…not yet…" Carlos drifted off making sure that Jake wasn't peeking while Dean did the same with Zander who also wasn't picking as their backs were turned—then gave a signal causing them to turn around "Found them…" he grinned.

"Where?" Jake asked.

"Right there by the vending machines—you see those two girls over there by the Gatorade vending machines the blonde girl and the brunette girl are the ones that I picked for you both," he explained.

"The one by the vending machines?" Zander asked slowly at this.

"Yep that's the one," Dean smirked knowing this wouldn't be a piece of cake.

"Done," Jake drifted off as he couldn't stop staring at the blonde girl and felt that familiar tug in his heart but, couldn't figure it out why "Which one is for us…?" he asked.

Carlos grinned seeing his arch rival was checking out his ex-girlfriend Hayley Steele "The blonde girl is for you Collins she's wearing all pink and black tiger print outfit," he began to say drifting off "She also happens to be a cheerleader," he answered.

"And how do you know that?" Jake asked turning to Carlos.

Carlos shrugged "I can just tell how she's very athletic and knows how to take care of yourself," he answered.

Jake stared at him weirdly "Right…." he slowly replied.

"And for yours Robbins is the dark brunette next to the girl that was picked for Collins—who happens to be her best friend. She's wearing the purple and black zebra print outfit with beetle boots to match," Dean grinned putting his arm around Zander who instantly stiffen at this.

Jake and Zander followed their fingers towards the two girls whose back was turned towards them as they set down their stuff and the boxes they were carrying to grab the drinks.

"So, the blonde girl is for me huh…" Jake answered with a raise eyebrow; he couldn't help but, approve the choice of girl.

 _'And yet why does she seem so familiar to me ….'_ Jake thought to himself with a puzzled look on his face then shook his head _'Nah couldn't be…'_

"That's right what do you think?" Carlos grinned at this "Pretty hot if I say so myself, right?"

"Yeah… defiantly…" Jake whispered then shook his head "A blonde is a piece of cake which is my favorite kind," he smirked.

"And the brunette is for me huh?" Zander spoke up _'And yet she kind of reminds me of Kacey...'_ he sighed _'Damn I need to work on that…'_ deep in his thoughts.

"Yeah, she's all yours Robbins," Dean chuckled knowing this was going to be a huge challenge for them both.

Zander chuckled "I have to say Thomas I was a bit wary on this choice but, you got my approval because that girl won't be a problem since I happen to like brunettes. I'll have her agree to go out with me by the end of the day," he smirked.

Dean couldn't help but, roll his eyes "Whatever you say Robbins… whatever you say…" he scoffed at his cockiness. As soon as the girls grabbed the drinks the brunette frowned and sighed did something with the vending machine causing the two drinks to come out with four drinks instead of two—causing Jake and Zander to gawk at the girl that Zander felt a cold shiver reminding him of Kacey whenever she does that and turned around at the sight of them that Jake and Zander couldn't help but, groan knowing full well they aren't in good terms with one another as they sacrifice their friendship of 14 years down the drain in the first place.

 _'Oh, you have to got to be kidding me,'_ Jake thought to himself as he paled at the sightseeing Hayley Steele; his former best friend and his first love.

 _'Well I'm officially screwed,'_ Zander sarcastically thought to himself.

"Do you know them?" Carlos asked with a smirk still intact.

 **Jake's P.O.V.**

 _'I should've known he had something to do with this,'_ I bitter thought to myself as I poked my tongue through my left cheek in annoyance and made a tired sigh _'I'm officially cursed with bad luck of all the girls in this school it had to be the one that … I forced myself to cut her out of my life to protect her—only to learn she's back into my life again—I should've known this was part of his trap damn it… fuck, fuck, fuck … and I just had to fall for it… again?!'_ I cried in frustration inside my thoughts. I acted that it didn't affect me at all but, inside I was freaking out like hell—once the guys and I are alone then I can freak out.

"Collins?" Carlos asked raising his eyebrow at me.

"Hmm what…oh … yeah… that's uh … Hayley Steele," I shifted uncomfortable as Carlos gave a surprise look raising his eyebrow "We're not exactly friends…" I murmured at this shrugging my shoulders making him think I don't know her but, I knew deep down it's a huge lie—they didn't know that part now did they.

"Oh really?" Carlos drawled a tone with a smirk on his own "Looks like it's not easy being the cocky one isn't it Collins?" he taunted me where I had to steady my breathing knowing he's trying to get me another reaction on this as I grew silent as he turned to Zander "What about you Robbins do you know the other girl—her best friend no less?" he asked.

Zander seemed to be struggling at this looking away "We uh… been classmates since preschool… after I uh… pushed her into the mud—we been arch rivals since I can remember because of it," he answered knowing he's going to regret this decision later.

"Hmm… isn't that interesting… so you're telling me that you two know those girls," Carlos asked.

"Something like that… our uh parents are like best friends but, we never cross paths with one another as much but, whenever we do we end up bickering with small things… since I can remember," I told him.

"I see… I guess this won't be easy for you both then both think?" Roger spoke up.

"Oh… and why do you say that?" Nelson asked skeptically at this guy.

"Well … from what you just told us… Hayley and Kacey seem to hate you which means it's not going to be an easy challenge then you both think and wouldn't give either of you the time of day… as your girlfriends—since they're both cheerleaders and way out of your league. Are you sure you can handle them Collins especially Hayley … since you did say you never had a problem with any of the ladies who would say no to you so this one would be just as easy then the other girls that you asked out wouldn't you agree?" Carlos explained.

I continued to look at Hayley a bit longer than necessary without any knowledge that Carlos is watching my every move then turned to Carlos shaking out of my thoughts "Of course… why could possible go wrong it's not like she hates my guts or anything… considering both our parents are practically family till this day ha… ha…" I explained knowing deep down it's the complete opposite on what I just told him.

 _'I'm going to hell … this is just my cruel punishment … for all the crimes that I commit… out of all the girls in this school it had to be Hayley… Hayley Penelope Emma Gage Steele… who completely hates me…_ ' I sighed stressing inside my thoughts _'How the fucking hell am I supposed to get her to be my girlfriend when she wants nothing to do with me… after what I did…last time when she needed me to the most… I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to kill me for this,_ ' I thought to himself.

Carlos made a _'hum'_ sound causing me to turn to him "What?" I asked.

"Now this is very interesting…." Carlos nod at the scene causing me to stare at him suspiciously "Very… very interesting," he murmured.

"What? What is it?" I hissed at him knowing I'm going to hell.

"It would seem that Hayley and Kacey both have a boyfriend…" Carlos tutted his head shaking his head in disappointment causing me to pale "Tough luck there Collins," he quickly added.

"Wait a minute you're not seriously telling me we still have to go thru with this—not with her," I protested at this "You even said that she has a boyfriend I can't do that that's like against guy code," I pointed out remembering what he just said despite how I'm panicking inside but, kept that bit to myself.

"Oh, really because just a few minutes ago you were so confident that you can get any girl who Carlos picked," Roger smirked evilly "And why not them it's not like you two are picky. You're the one who's so confident with the ladies Collins who wouldn't say no to you so what's wrong with them? It's not like their any special besides they seem nice … don't you think… I mean you should be happy that our boss even considered helping you and picking them pacifically your girlfriend for you two," he pointed out.

"Yeah but, but, but, but, but—" Kirby protested at this "Pick any other girl besides those two," he begged at this.

"And why should I do that for since I already picked my choice for Collins… it's Hayley Steele while Robbins has … what was her name… Kacey Simon…" Carlos calmly replied.

Zander and I looked at each other with panics _'how the fuck did they know their names?'_ we both thought "How… how did you know their names?" Kevin growled as he's very protective with them as his family; his soul sisters.

"Robbins said so," Dean pointed out.

"No…. I didn't… I never said her name…" Zander calmly growling protectively "The only person you both knew was Hayley Steele which was from Jake… I never said her name so how do you know her?" he asked.

Dean looked panicked staring at Carlos who cut his train of thought "Sorry boys you both accepted the challenge and signed a nonrefundable contract agreeing to the terms where you both agreed for no take backs or complaints remember? I told you that before reconsidering this Collins? I get to pick a girlfriend for you both of our choice and since they are the ones that we picked and passed the gate no less there's no one in this school who aren't better than those two lovely ladies over there who wouldn't be up for the challenge besides you both seemed confident thinking the ladies would love you so what could possibly go wrong Collins?" Carlos explained looking at his fingers innocently.

"I understand that…" Zander slowly nod at this "But, how the fuc—" who was covered by Kevin and Nelson's mouths with a _'muffled'_ sound glaring at his friends which Kevin gave a weak smile.

"Ignore him… we'll… do it…" Kevin calmly replied.

Zander however muffled _"But—but, but, but, she hates me,"_ he protested at this.

Dean raised his eyebrow "What did he say?" he asked.

"Nothing," Nelson quickly added "It's not really important …" he mumbles under his breath giving Zander a look who quickly shut up.

"Well whatever he said …." Dean muttered under his breath "That's way too bad Robbins because you're going to have to lie with it since the boss and I both picked them as a merely gift just for you two," he explained.

"But why her though I mean they both hate us we haven't talked in years," I exclaimed.

"Listen Collins I'm doing this huge favor for you and the Pumas curtsy from all of us at the end of the deal the least you can do is accept that because you both signed this non-refundable contract with no take backs, no complaints on both sides or back out remember unless…" Carlos drifted off with a sigh rubbing his fingers against his jacket casually which Kirby stared at him suspiciously.

"Unless what?" Kirby calmly replied.

"Well unless you want me to send my men to set the school in fire with everyone without hesitation which includes your family, friends that you ever cared about. You wouldn't want, would you?" Carlos asked narrowing his eyes towards the Pumas and I with the death threat for the 2nd time. I gulped in panic where I looked at Zander who had the same horror expression as I did.

"No, no, no, no, no," Kirby protested as his eyes widen in horror.

"Don't set our school on fire?! They'll do it there's no need to hurt and kill everyone in our school," Nelson and Kevin both answered where Zander and I both glared at our friends.

"Okay then… and Collins… from what I hear you breaking hearts is what you and Robbins are both good at. Girlfriends like that…" Carlos began to say pointing at both Hales and Kacey who both laughed out loud where I gulped as I held my breath feeling my heart speed up "Can be easily replaced. If you want to suggest a different route for you Pumas to pay me back the 2nd half of the money that you owe me since that's the only way I'm willing to consider this but, hey if you want out all I have to do is say the word where I'll give a signal to the Jets on my side of town to violate everyone in this school including those lovely ladies who have no knowledge that their lives are in stake and it will be all your fault screaming for their lives…everyone that you ever cared about will be dead within minutes scared for their life… can you even live with yourself watching all those people…your classmates… your teachers… your love ones…dying in front of you when you can't even do anything to help because of your slight mistake by getting away that easy… just say the word and everyone in this school won't be in any harm's way and we'll forget this ever happened… it's your decision Collins…" he explained.

 **Zander's P.O.V.**

I looked at my best friend Jake who had this unreadable expression almost completely torn with his decision then made a defeated sigh _(the main leader in the Pumas)_ as he closed his eyes knowing he's going to regret his decision and trust me I'm not going to make that mistake again… I know I wouldn't live with myself if I saw everyone that I cared about screaming for their lives and it would be our fault… especially with Kacey… I don't think I'll ever forgive myself ... and I'm sure Jay felt the same with Hayley even if he doesn't admit it I knew he still missed her.

"Alright, I—I—I'll do it," Jake began to say with a defeated sigh closing his eyes for a long moment then looked up at Carlos with an unreadable cold icy expression "Just… don't hurt Hayley… or anyone in this school … she has nothing to do with this okay Rivera you can threaten me and the guys all you want but, leave her and the rest of our school including our families out of this… I won't stand for that—" as they were face to face once more "Or do I have to remind you that you're not the only ones who has connections around here… either way my guys and I will pay you the 2nd half of the money without any threats or there's no deal since I know a few secrets of my own considering you that happen 3 years ago," he explained.

Carlos was now facing him with a smirk "Trust me I wouldn't want to be in your shoes Collins if she were to happen to find out about this little bet that you had going on…" he drawled a tone with a harden unreadable expression "And by the way … I have a few plans up my sleeve so don't think that threat will scare me either….so what's it going to be… are you two in or not… are you willing to risk your life for Hayley and everyone else in this school… to be your girlfriend to make this decision," he explained.

Jake closed his eyes looking away staring at Hayley who was laughing putting her head back with something that one of the football players said something to cause her to laugh then turned to Carlos who was waiting "Yeah… I'm in…" he coldly replied with a determined look on his face. I closed my eyes sadly knowing the situation just got complicated than I thought.

"How about you Robbins are you in? Are you willing to ask out Kacey to be your girlfriend too?" Dean asked.

I looked at Kacey laughing out loud from what my sister Stevie told her that left me feeling conflicted emotions then looked at Jake who looked completely torn and felt the same way as I was about the whole thing but, I knew deep down we're going to be talking about this in our hide out once the Jets leave.

 _'If anything were to happen to you princess… I'll never forgive myself… I rather die than have you get hurt…'_ I closed my eyes sadly _'I'm so sorry Kacey… I hope you can forgive me one day…because I can't risk losing you all over again… even if I have to get myself killed just for you to be okay…'_ I thought to myself knowing I had no choice in this either.

"Yeah … I'm in… it's not like I don't have any choice in the matter." I answered with a tense tone thru my voice.

"Good like I said you have until the end of the month for them to be your girlfriend if they say no and if they say yes then you can continue to go out with them for the rest of the school year while paying us the 2nd half of the money where we don't have to cross paths ever again," Carlos grinned at this nodding at the guys who got the signal heading out to their cars.

"No problem…" Jake answered as his whole body stiffen knowing the situation just got worst.

"Yeah… what he said…" I murmured as we're now both in a fucked-up situation.

"Excellent see you around Collins and Pumas," Carlos drifted off as they're about to leave the school until I noticed that Jake grew quiet that he started to smile—knowing that smile anywhere I couldn't help but, groan inside my thoughts.

 _'Oh no… I know that look … Jake I hope you're not doing what I think you're about to do,'_ I thought to myself staring at my best friend.

"Wait, wait up Carlos," Jake called after Carlos who stopped to turn to him with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah?" Carlos asked turning to him "What is it?"

"I have a question…" Jake drifted off while the guys and I looked at him all confuse as we weren't far behind from him "If that's okay with you of course?" he asked.

"Go on with the question," Carlos waved it off as he seems to be irritated but, I couldn't tell. It's hard to tell when it comes with him.

Jake shifted uncomfortable "Right… what if hypothetically we were dating Hayley and Kacey like real boyfriend and girlfriend relationship?" he casually asked.

 _'What are you up too Jake?'_ I thought to myself knowing that look anywhere where it causes us in difficult situations like the one we're on right now. As far as I could tell Carlos and the Jets just blankly stared at him but, for Carlos it was hard to read him—he had this unreadable expression like he wasn't expecting that almost like he's pissed about what? I have no idea… and didn't know why either.

"Are you saying that you're dating Hayley as your real girlfriend Collins," Carlos asked with a tensed tone thru his voice.

Jake pursued his lips for a moment then shrugged his shoulders "What if I am? I mean it's not like you have a problem with that since this is your choice for her be my girlfriend to begin with since our contract never said that the girl of your choice would be my actual real girlfriend then there's no need to ask her out, right?" he explained.

I stared at my best friend Jake in disbelief _'Well son of a gun he's—he's finding another loop hole around the contract without breaking the rules'_ I shook my head knowing him _'Well what do you know… there's actually hope for you yet Jake…'_ I thought to myself.

Carlos looked at him skeptically "When you put it that way… I supposed there isn't any problem…since it never …stated anything around those lines" as he pondered on what Jake just said "But, you just told me just a while ago that you don't have a girlfriend… unless you're lying to me to get out of the contract Collins since that wasn't part of the deal?" he explained.

"Of course not I would never get out of the deal since we're completely different people and have different views when it comes with people who we consider family—the only difference between us I actually care about my friends and my family—I would never in a million years double cross them that would leave to die to their death…that would be you Rivera's," Jake gave a calm tone grinning at him innocently while Carlos had a harden thin expression on his face "And it also didn't really help how you threaten my friends and my family more than once today so … no… I'm not backing out of the contract since that's not what I'm doing… since this is only a simple question remember?" he explained.

Carlos gave a small smirk titling his head "Right… of course you were… so… you're telling me that you're currently dating Hayley Steele while she's dating one of those jocks over there," he chuckled lowly pointing at the two couple in a distance away from us "That's pretty sly of you Collins since you just told me you don't roll like that something about guy code," he explained.

Jake chuckled grinning "It just comes to show there's more to me than meets the eye don't you think?" then grew serious "Besides… I have my reasons to keep her trust towards me…" as he leaned against his car casually crossing his arms against his chest ignoring Carlos weird look "And the only reason why I know this is because my main man Kirby here is dating her best friend… her name is Cadence… Cadence Nash… the one that's wearing a leather jacket over there and has been dating her for nearly two weeks isn't that right Kirby?" he grinned nodding at Kirby who had an panic and unreadable _'what the hell are you putting me in the middle of this for'_ look "Despite them being a couple… Hales hasn't had the time to break up with her jocko boyfriend over there since it hasn't crossed her mind with the dance competition and needed the support from everyone that includes the football jocko's over there which she can't afford the stress knowing Hales—she'll panic and we can't have that can we now?" he explained.

Carlos pursued his lips listening to Jake's story—I had a feeling he's a bit skeptically at this crossing his arms with disbelief "Is this true Cadworth… are you really dating this … Cadence girl?" he asked.

Kirby gave an icy cold _'I'm so getting you later for this'_ towards Jake who gave him a pleading look.

 _'Just go with it I'll explain later,'_ look from Jake which left Kirby to cringe his neck on this.

"Cadworth? I asked you a question?" Carlos asked calmly.

"Yeah… I heard you … I just… have a lot on my mind…" Kirby calmly says glaring at Jake with the same stern look "And yes… I'm her boyfriend… we've been dating for two weeks…" he mumbled under his breath in Japanese which left Carlos to raise his eyebrow at this "Come to think of it… "he chuckled lowly "Our two weeks anniversary is coming up … I even made plans for the two of us for our special evening," he explained causing the rest of us more confuse than ever.

"Oh really? So, let me get this straight you're going out with this Cadence person while Collins is dating Hayley the same person that I just picked out of random just now as his girlfriend while she's dating that jocko over there," Carlos answered skeptically with his voice.

"It's true though I mean Hales and I know each other our whole lives thru our parents…we've both been sneaking around behind that jocko guy back … whatever his name was … oh yeah Brian… there you go… he's been how do I say this without being a douche—" Jake gave a _'hum'_ sound "Ah… now I remember he's been extra clingy and pushy towards her that she's not comfortable with… she felt she was suffocating by the whole thing—she told me that when she's around me it doesn't feel the same way because she seems to think that I'm a good listener and understood what she's going through…we're both closed off when it comes with our hearts… so we got that in common," Jake shrugged knowing that part is true "I'm more supportive than then that Brian dude over there despite the fact she signed up to a lot of clubs, being a president of our junior and senior class tends to cross paths due to our busy schedule we always made sure to spend a lot of time together…" he explained.

 _'Jay what are you doing…Hayley is going to kill you when she finds out what you did…'_ I thought to myself pondering for a moment _'But, then again… so is Kacey….'_ I took a deep breath knowing this wouldn't be pretty if Carlos or the Jets were to find out that we're lying … _'Fuck…fuck… fuck… fuck… here's hoping… that he'll fall for Jay's story… and his lie… although he may look calm … but, he's a bit slow on some things and I really hope you know what you're doing Jay… I really do…'_ I thought to myself deep into my thoughts.

"So, your telling me that you're actually going out with her officially as her boyfriend right now…" Carlos slowly stated at this causing Jake to nod at this to confirm "Oh really? So, if I just casually went up to her right in front of her friends by asking her personally right now that you two are going out while she's dating that jocko fellow Brian over there?" he drifted off causing Jake to panic but, failed to show it "You wouldn't have a problem with that would you? I mean if she agreed to talk about it with me first of course because you know I would know if you're lying to me or not Collins," he explained with a cold tone causing the rest of us to panic more.

"Of course I wouldn't and I would never lie to you Carlos I mean she probably would say if you asked her _'Of course I'm going out with my Jakey-jam bear it's not like we're hiding secrets or anything because we both love and trust each other,'_ he says in his girly voice causing everyone to stare at him oddly and weirded out which he quickly noticed clearing his throat "If you asked her right now it would put her in a very tough spot and wouldn't exactly help her situation since she's clearly … happy… with me then that the jocko Brian over there who's clearly not good for her at all when I've been the only person who I gave my shoulder for her to cry on… through … everything … from the past couple of weeks… especially since she lost her grandmother… whose very dearly to her… not that long ago… and where was Brian when this happen who the hell knows," Jake explained.

 **~*~End of Chapter Two~*~**

 **Oh my gosh this didn't take very long but, I can tell that Jake Collins found a loop hole around the contract! Whooo yay for Jake although…so what do you guys so far? Let me know what you guys think there's a lot more where that come from. Like I said there's a lot of changes in this story.**


End file.
